


Not You're Perfect Machine

by UnknownUncut



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) are Siblings, Gen, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Swears, Teen Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: “Cyberlife has released a statement about the Negotiator; they say its a prototype that has just finished the trial stage and that Cyberlife had decided to said this Negotiator to the Phillips’s, as it very first test run outside the lab.” The newscaster lift a hand up to their ear, a frown gracing their lips. “I just been told that the Negotiator was shot before the deviant jump, no information was been release of the girl’s state.”No one is perfect, not even machines.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been popping around in my head for a little while now so I decided to share it with everyone else. I'm not sure if it's any good but I wanted to try. I'll post the first two chapters (one for Markus and one for Connor). Kara is going to be in the background mostly since I'm not 100% sure on what to change for her so she'll be left alone but we'll see her around here and there.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

**Nov 5 th, 2038 – 09:58 AM**

Markus shifts the weight of the package as he walks up to the door of the house. He should have been more careful as he headed to the bus stop, should’ve known the outcome.

He can walk in circles all day if he’s not careful, plus it doesn’t matter. Right now, Carl is what matters.

As Markus draw nears to the door, it opens and the familiar voice comes to life. “Alarm deactivated. Welcome home Markus.”

“Morning Carolyn, anything new?” Markus ask. The caretaker set down the package, before heading over to the birds to activate them.

“The news stations are reporting something big as they put it but other than that...” Carolyn went quiet.

Markus set down the last bird to turn on before he look up at the ceiling. “Carolyn?” nothing. Silence rings through the house however Markus has a job to do so he heads up stairs.

Markus heads over to the archway that leads into the overview of the living room. A stuff giraffe stands tall and on guard as Markus wonders over to a door on the left side of the walkway. The caretaker faults for a second, the skeleton stares him down before he heads through the door behind him.

…

The room is cluttered with nick knacks and printings. Markus took a moment to pick up one of the printings that had fall to the floor. It’s a rose colour portrait of a woman that seems to be melting off the canvas. He set it off to the side, carefully putting it in between the dresser and the wall before opening the curtains.

“Good morning, Carl.”

Sun light flutters in and awake the man that was sleeping peacefully. Carl looks over at the caretaker, raising an arm up to cover his eyes.

“Morning” he said, covering up a yawn. “What’s going on?”

Markus walks over, taking care not to step on anything else on the floor. The caretaker wonders silently what happened since he was gone. “It’s 10 am. The weather’s partly cloudy, 54 degrees, 80 % humidity, with a strong possibility of afternoon showers.”

Carl huffs out a laugh as Markus took a seat next to him. “It sounds like a good day to spend in bed…” Carl chuckles softly while Markus shakes his head.

The caretaker tilts his head for a second, remembering something. However still completely on task of getting Carl’s medicine. “I picked up the paint you ordered.”

“Oh yes, I’d forgotten!” Carl shakes his head, smiling gently. “That’s the difference between you and me, right Markus?” The android looks at him for a second before finishing up what he has to do. “You never forget anything…” Carl trails off.

Markus turns to him. “Show me your arm please, Carl.”

“No.”

Markus raise an eyebrow at the man, however a smile grace his lips. “Carl…” the man sighs before holding out his arm. “Thank you.”

Carl shakes his head, looking away slightly. “I just opened my eyes and I’m already gritting my teeth…”

Markus finish administering the medicine before he put it off to the side.

“Humans are such a fragile machine…” Carl said “they break down so quickly…”

Markus opens the top draw of the nightstand and pulls a box out. He looks back at the man, who seems to be off in his own world.

“All this effort to keep ‘em going…”

“I think it worth it if it means you get to see more” said Markus. He pulls out a band aid from the box, two actually. “So green or purple today?”

Carl rolls his eyes. Markus went out and bought the box of band aids after Carl made one joke about them back when he first got Markus, and now the bandaids keep showing up.

“How about green.” Carl held his arm out again and let Markus place the band aid over the spot that the medicine went in. Carl took the purple one from Markus, once he was done, and motion for the android to hold out his own arm.

Markus opens his mouth, wanting to state that he doesn’t need one, however he already put his arm out and Carl placed the band aid down.

Carl looks back up from his work to notice the state that Markus is in. “Hey, what happened to your clothes?” he ask.

Markus looks down. He shakes his head as he looks back up at the painter. “Oh, it’s nothing…just some demonstrators in the street, Carl…” Markus trails off.

“What a bunch of idiots” he said “they think they can stop progress by roughing up a few androids?”

Markus jumps a little when Carl place a hand on his shoulder and looks him over, like a parent checking for injuries on their kid. “I hope they didn’t harm you…?”

“Oh, no, no they just pushed me around, Carl.” Markus thought about it before smiling again, which got Carl to stop. “I’m fine.”

Carl nods his head slowly as he draws back from Markus. As Markus stands back up, he can tell that Carl is worried.

Frankly, Markus is all Carl really have left so Markus gets why he worries. “Okay, I’ll take you to the bathroom now.”

…

“Anything special on the agenda today” ask Carl.

Markus didn’t answer right away as he follows Carl down the stairs. The bright yellow wheelchair seems to be dull this morning as he’s coast down the stairs.

“Uh yes, there’s the opening of your retrospective at the Museum of Modern Art–” Markus glares up at the ceiling when Carolyn cuts in.

“The gallery director called again, leaving four messages asking if you’re attending.”

Carl chuckles softly at both AIs as they bicker back and froth. It’s so strange but Carl has to guess it was something that Kamski most have added into Markus.

“What else?” he ask, cutting off the two.

“Just your usual fan mail, I’ve already answered.” Markus took the handles of the wheelchair and roll Carl to the living room.

“Any news from Leo?”

No one answers. Markus is silent as they make the short trip to the living room and Carolyn follows his lead.

“No, Carl.” Markus grip the handles tighter. “I can call him if you like?”

Carl shakes his head, letting himself be parked in front of the table. “No, no don’t bother.”

Markus went and got Carl’s meal, the three of them talking about nothing of important as he does so. He came back and set down the tray.

“Thank you, Markus.” Carl picks up his fork and about to start when he notice that Markus was just standing around. “Why don’t you find something to do while I finish my breakfast?”

“Sure.” Markus looks around the room. “Okay, Carl.”

There are many things for Markus to do but he narrows it down to three things. Chess, piano, or reading. Now he just has to decide which one. Markus stops his search when a woman comes on to the TV screen.

“ _Four months ago, the Phillips’ resident has been attacked by a Deviant. However that’s not the shocking news, later that evening an android by the name of the Negotiator…_ ”

Markus looks away from the screen, just another prototype that Cyberlife wasn’t paying attention to.

“How about you read me something” said Carolyn.

Markus nods his head and heads over to the book shelf. Carolyn normally ask for either himself or Carl to read her something since she can’t. However Markus don’t understand why she wants them to read to her.

“What do you want to read today?” he ask.

The AI didn’t answer right away, taking a moment to look over the opinions. Markus doesn’t read that much, preferring playing the piano. However Carolyn beat him to the punch.

“How about Keats’ Odes.”

Markus nods his head and picks the books up. The TV goes quiet as the caretaker sat down on one of the chairs over by the bookshelves.

Words came off the page as Markus read them. As Markus read, Carolyn goes quiet, listening.

When Markus finished a page, Carl spoke up from next to him. How Markus didn’t notice the man, he doesn’t know.

“What are you two reading?” he ask.

“Oh,” Markus shows Carl the cover. “Keats’ Odes.”

Carl chuckles softly. “So, what do you think?”

Markus shut the book and look the cover over. He’s not really sure. “Well, there’s a lot of sadness in his poems.” Markus looks back up at Carl.

The man has his arms cross and nodding his head slightly before speaking up; “Keats was in love…there’s nothing like love to make a man feel miserable.”

Carl motions Markus over, who just moves to the edge of the chair. “One day, I won’t be here to take care of you anymore.” He place a hand on the caretaker’s shoulder, smiling gently. “You’ll have to protect yourself, and make your own choices.”

“I don’t think…” Markus tilts his head, shaking his head slightly.

“Decide who you are, and wanna become…this worlds doesn’t like those who are different, Markus. Don’t let anyone tell you who you should be.” Carl pats Markus’s shoulder before nodding off to the studio.

“Let’s go to the studio.”

…

The studio has always been a calming place to be in. The sun filters through the green house like room as Carl paints on his newest painting. Markus is cleaning up, slowly doing so. There wasn’t much to clean up since Markus sent all of yesterday doing that while Carl was in a meeting upstairs in the office.

Carolyn has been recapping a few of the messages that Carl has gotten this morning. “Oh, it seems that Leo has left a message!” Carolyn happily says.

Markus looks up at Carl, who had stop painting and now is just staring at one spot. “Carl?” ask Markus.

“Uh, play it…” Carl lower his brush as Carolyn plays the message.

“ _Hello this is Dr. Jackson Avery of the Detroit Medical Center. Your son, Leo Manfred has left his phone at my office…_ ” Carolyn just shut it off and let the studio fall into silence.

Carl sighs before being lower to the ground. “So,” Carl roll his wheelchair back once he’s back on it. “What’s you verdict, Markus?”

“Yes, there is something about it.” Markus tilts his head. He’s not sure what about the painting but there something about it that he can’t put his finger on it.

“Hm…”

Markus looks over to Carl. “Something I can’t…quite define.” A light smile appears on his lips. “I guess I like it.”

“I think it looks like a blob of blue paint” said Carolyn.

Carl laughs, leaning back into his seat. Once he relax, he looks back up at Markus. “Let’s see if you have any talent!” He motions over to the blank canvas that’s nested in between the giant painting and the door. “Give it a try. Try painting something.”

Markus took the paint tray from Carl, who held it out. “Paint? But what I…Painting what?” he ask.

Carl shrugs, a smile on his lips. “Anything you want.” He motions to the canvas again. “Give it a try” he encourage.

Markus steps up to it, staring down the blank canvas. His programming doesn’t allow much for painting, just the basics. Both Carl and Carolyn are quiet as they wait for Markus.

The world dips to grey, patches of blue litter around the place as Markus looks around. The desk seems the easiest one to do so Markus took a moment to get a grasp of it before painting.

He took a step back once he finish. Looking over, he sees Carl is frowning.

“That is a perfect _copy_ , of reality. But painting is not about replicating the world, it’s about interpreting it, improving on it, showing something _you_ see” Carl said.

“Carl, I don’t…” Markus looks from the painting to Carl, “think I can do that. It’s not in my program…I…”

Carl put a hand up and motions for Markus to another canvas. “Go on, go try, grab that canvas.” Once Markus does, Carl move back a bit, letting Markus has room. “Do something for me, close your eyes. Close your eyes. Trust me. Try to imagine something that doesn’t exist. Something you’ve never seen.”

Markus looks away from him and close his eyes. Listening to Carl as he speaks. “Now, concentrate…on how it makes you feel…and let your hand drift across the canvas.” Markus rest his brush against the canvas so not to lose his way.

When he opens his eyes again, it felt like he never even did anything. However the painting sitting in front of him says otherwise.

“Oh my god…”

“Leo’s here!” Carolyn happily said.

Leo stood by the door as he looks over what’s going on. “Hey, Dad” he finally said.

“Leo…I didn’t hear you come in.” Carl took a moment to looks his son over before taking Markus’s arm and pulling him back some.

“Ah, I was in the neighborhood…I thought I’d stop by…It’s been a while, right?”

Markus wasn’t sure what between calm Leo and the Leo who stormed out of the room. Carl didn’t say anything expect sit there. Carolyn draw the sheet back over the painting, cuing Markus to do something.

“How about we go out for a little bit, Carl?” Markus ask. Going out and just seeing the world always cheer Carl up.

Carl sighs before nodding. There were no words as the studio shut down the day or as they leave the house, making sure that Leo is really gone first. Markus hopes that Carl would cheer up before the opening.


	2. Leaning Experience

**Nov 5 th, 2038 – 08:30 PM**

“Shit, I thought kids weren’t allowed in bars!” shouts Derek Myers, one of the regulars.

Hank shakes his head, hating the fact that he knows who a regular and whose not. It only shows him how much he been in here. Hank tilts his head slightly to see who everyone is talking about.

A kid is walking around, clearly looking for someone. His brown hair is soak due to the rain outside. However the thing that caught Hank’s attention is the jacket that the kid is wearing. The forensic apprentice jacket.

It’s the same grey jacket with the bright yellow lines on the sleeves and around the waist. Hank use to be one of the detectives that got the forensic students before he took himself off the roster but it seems that Fowler didn’t listen.

The kid turned around, spotting Hank, before coming over. “Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor.”

“Don’t care, tell Fowler to reassign you” Hank voiced before going back to his drink. “I don’t take forensic students anymore.”

Hank swirl his drink around, losing interest.

“I looked for you at the station but nobody knew where you were” said Connor as if he didn’t hear Hank, which he probably didn’t. “They said you were probably having a drink nearby.”

Hank raised an eyebrow up at Jimmy, who just shrugs. They both know that his bar isn’t close to the station, and Hank decided to come here for that reason.

“You were assigned a case early this evening.” Connor fumbles around with his bag before pulling out a case file. He held it out to Hank, who takes it. “A homicide, involving a Cyberlife android.”

Hank opens the file and looks over the information. He got to admit the kid did his research. “Well,” he lower the file down, “I don’t need any assistance.”

He forcibly close the file before handing it back to the forensic student. “So be a good student and get the fuck outta here.” With that he turns back around.

Connor sighs, nodding his head slowly. Hank thought he’ll finally be left alone but the kid place a hand on the bar, looking determined to get Hank to go to that crime scene.

“Listen, I think you should stop drinking and come with me. It’ll make life easier for the both of us” he said.

Hank had seen determination like that on a handful of students before they leave him for another detective. Wanting to prove something to either someone else or themselves. In end, Hank seen them fail or succeed. He wonders for a second which is Connor.

Connor sighs again before leaning away from the bar. Crossing his arms, he looks from Hank to Jimmy.  “You know what? I’ll buy you one for the road” he said with a smirk on his face. “Bartender, the same, please!”

Jimmy chuckles as he grabs a bottle. “I feel like you are committing a crime by accepting this” he said but gives Hank the drink anyways.

“Probably but hey a free drink is a free drink, right Jim?” Hank said before thinking of something. “How about making it a double?”

 Jimmy gives a nod to the kid to see if it’s alright. Connor gives a nod back, just wanting to go to the crime scene. “Alright, a double coming right up than.”

Hank downed his first drink before turning to Connor. “So did you say homicide?”

…

The house is a little run down place at the edge of city. Reporters and police litter the ground as they work.

Hank grumbles as he slow his car down to a stop. He really doesn’t want to be here tonight but the kid managed to break him down. Mostly by offering a drink, his own worst enemy.

The Lieutenant turns to the passenger, pointing a finger at Connor. “You wait here.” He motion to the spot that Connor is sitting in right now. “I won’t be long.”

“I was told to accompany you to crime scene, Lieutenant” Connor said, tilting his head like some lost puppy dog.

Hank scowls, already having a hand on the handle to get out the car. He look back at Connor. “Listen, I don’t give a fuck about your instructions.” Hank open the car door and got out but tries back around to finish his mini speech. “I told you to wait here, so you shut the fuck up and wait here.”

Hank shut the door before heads up onto the sidewalk. One of journalist notice him and rush over. “Joss Douglas, for Channel 16. Can you confirm that this is a homicide?” Joss ask while holding out his mic.

Hank simply push pass him and head through the tape. “I’m not confirming anything.”

Detective Ben Collins. God couldn’t Hank work with anyone else. Not that he doesn’t like Ben but he knows the man is going to ask where he was and why he has a fucking forensic student with him.

“Students are not permitted beyond this point!” said one of the police androids. Hank never cared enough to learn their names.

Hank turns around to see the android holding Connor back from entering. For a moment, Hank swears there was a look of surprised on the android’s face.

“He’s with me” Hank shouts over. He waits for Connor to come over to him before lecturing him like he’s a teacher all over again. “What part of ‘stay in the car’ didn’t you understand?”

“Your order contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant.” Connor kept his head down, trying to keep the glare off of him.

Hank sighs, running a hand down his face. He’s too old for this. “You don’t talk, you don’t touch anything and you stay outta my way, got it?”

Connor looks up and nods his head, looking like a bobble head. “Got it!”

“Evening, Hank” said Ben Collins.

Hank sighs in defect before turning around, blocking Connor slightly.

“We were starting to think you weren’t gonna show but I guess we got to thank the student behind you” he said with that stupid smirk of his that Hank hates.

“Yeah, that was the plan until this asshole found me.” He steps out of the way, letting Ben see Connor.

Connor gives the detective a wave which he returns, chuckling. “So…” he looks back at Hank. “You got yourself a student, huh?”

“Just tell me what happened.” Hank cross his arms, getting tired of just standing around and talking about mindless things. Not that it matters anyways.

Ben took his note book out of his pocket, flipping it up. “Set a good example Hank, you got a student to look out for now.” Ben chuckles, shaking off the glare that Hank sent him. “We had a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn’t paid his rent for a few months, so he thought he’d drop by, see what going on….” He motion for the two to follow after him.

As they near the house, Hank took out a cloth and cover his mouth with it. He hands one to Connor but he just ignores it.

“That’s when he found the body…” Ben continues. “The smell was even worse before we opened the windows.”

The living room looks like a tornado went through it. The victim doesn’t look any better. The body is up against the wall, stab wounds in his chest.

“The victim’s name’s Carlos Ortiz. He has a record for theft and aggravated assault.” Ben flip a page in his note book while coughing into his arm. “According to the neighbors, he was kind of a loner, stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him.”

Hank look over to Connor, who’s seem to be paying attention to what Ben is saying. Which is a start but the minute they get back to the station, Hank is getting Fowler to reassign Connor to someone else.

“With that state he’s in, wasn’t worth calling everybody out in the middle of the night.” He looks over at Ben. “Could’ve waited ‘til morning.”

“I’d say he’s been there for a good three weeks. We’ll know more when the coroner gets here…”

…

Connor knows he should listen to the rest of what they are saying but he’s more forces on the writing on the wall. It’s the first thing he notice when he entered the living room.

‘ **I AM ALIVE** ’ is written in big, bold lettering that’s too neat to be human.

“Each letter is perfect…” said Hank, looking at the letters as well. “It way too neat, no human writes like this.” Hank caught the attention of another officer. “Chris, was this written in the victim’s blood?”

Chris walks over, looking the words on the wall. “I would say so, we’re taking samples for analysis.”

Connor ignores them in favour of looking around the rest of the space. He took out his own file and marked down what he found. Like how the victim has 28 stab wounds and the fact that red ice litters the place. Hank kinda followed him around as he does this, however Hank doesn’t get in his way so Connor didn’t comment on it.

He steps out of the living room into a small hallway. The kitchen is right across from the living room, opened. Connor turn his attention to the door, leading outside he guessed.

Opening the door, the wind comes rushing it. The rain had picked up a little since they got here. The ground is muddy with tracks but it’s only Detective Collin’s shoes.

“Door was locked from the inside” said Hank as he steps outside. He looks a little bit being outside with the fresh air. “‘Killer must’ve gone out this way.”

“There are no footprints, apart from Officer Collins’ size 10 shoes” he said, pointing out the show prints.

“Well, this happened weeks ago. Tracks could’ve faded.” Hank place his hands in his pockets. “They not teach you that in school?”

“No,” Connor looks away and up at Hank. “This type of soil would’ve retained a trace.”

Hank’s smirk drops as Connor turn on his heels, heading back inside. “Nobody’s been out here for a long time.”

…

After searching the kitchen, Connor heads down to the bathroom. He didn’t see any officers make their way over but from the door being opened, at least one officer went down that way.

The bathroom is small with only the shower being the only thing still standing. He opens the curtain, a dozen rA9s are littered all over the wall. Connor steps back, whining quietly. The world started rocking, twisting and turning as Connor keep walking backwards.

“Connor?”

He jump when he walk into something. He ends up hitting something else.

“Connor?” A hand got place on his shoulder, slowly bringing him back to the world.

Connor looks up and sees Hank crouching in front of him. Somehow he ended up on the floor, he’s not sure how. Right now, he should forces on Hank since that seems to be grounding him.

The Lieutenant is looking away from him, probably on the writing on the wall. Connor doesn’t even want to look back over, but he does and notice a statue on the floor of the shower. Connor felt himself be pulled back up and lead out of the bathroom and back to the living room.

“So have you figured out what happened?” ask Hank.

Connor nods slowly, planting his feet when they reach the living room. He knows that Hank going to take him outside but this needs to be solve before they leave.

“It all started in the kitchen” Connor said, going back to the kitchen. This time leading Hank there.

Hank looks around the kitchen, nodding slowly. “There’re obvious signs of a struggle.” He turns to Connor, motioning to the mess. “The question is, what exactly happened here?”

A lot is riding on Connor choosing the right answers. He doesn’t want to fail. “I think the victim attacked the android…” Giving the room a once over, the bat is what stands out the most. “With the bat.”

“It lines up with the evidence, what’s next?”

Connor points out the fallen knifes. “The android stabbed the victim.”

“So the android was trying to defend itself, right?” Hank ask, mostly to confirm it with himself. “Okay, then what happened?”

“The victim fled to the living room.” Connor led Hank back to the living room where the victim is.

“And he tried to get away from the android, that makes sense” Hank said.

They stop in front of the body. Connor took a step back, which Hank notice. “The android murdered the victim with the knife” Connor finished.

“Ok, your theory not totally ridiculous but it doesn’t tell us where the android went.” Hank turned to Connor, wanting him to figure it out.

Connor perks up before taking off. Hank looks from where Connor was standing to where he took off. “Connor? What the hell are you doing?” He ask while following the kid.

As he exit the living room, he sees Connor taking one of the chairs. “Hey! Hey! Hey! What are you doin’ with that chair?”

“I’m going to check something!” Connor drags the chair down the hallway, keeping a little distance from the bathroom as he does so.

“Huh, gonna check something.”

Connor step up on the chair, steadying himself as it wobbles. Suddenly it steadies. Looking down, he sees Hank standing there.

“Hurry up and check.”

Connor gives a nod and open the attic. Pushing it off to the side, Connor pulls himself up. It was a lot harder than he first thought but he manages.

The attic is over flowing with boxes and other stuff. Connor stood up slowly, checking the area as he does so. It’s dark and quiet as Connor slowly makes his way to the back of the attic, following the makeshift path.

As he draws closer, the sound of boxes moving grows louder until something shot right out behind them.

The android stops, pulling its hands out in front of it. Fear and panic are visible. “I was just defending myself…” its voice is shaky as it spoke. “He was gonna kill me, I’m begging…don’t tell them.”

Connor tilts his head slightly, listening to Hank as he calls up. “Connor, what the fuck is going on up there?”

“Please, I’m begging you.” The android steps forwards. “Don’t rat out one of your own.”

“It’s here, Lieutenant!” Connor calls back.

The android tries to run past Connor but he manages to grab its arm. Drawing the skin back, he turns the android off for the time being.

…

The rain pours down as Connor follows Hank back to his car. Hank didn’t say anything, other than telling Connor that he did okay. Connor not sure what he did well now but he’ll take it.

“Once we get back to the station, I’m going to talk to Fowler while you head off with the other officers,” Hank looks over his shoulder to him, “alright?”

“Alright Lieutenant.”

“Connor!”

He stops and turns around to face the person who called him. Hank did as well, raising an eyebrow at the man standing there.

The man has short copper hair and dress in a fancy suit, clearly works higher up the branches. Hank can’t place his finger on who the man is.

“Agent Laurens, it’s lovely to see you” said Connor.

“What were you thinking, leaving the station without telling me?” The agent sighs. He put his hands together and point them at Connor. “Next time just tell me where you’re going, okay?”

“Next time.”

“Good, now let’s get going.” Agent Laurens place a hand on Connor’s shoulder to lead him to his car. However stops when he notice Hank standing there. “Thanks for looking out for him, we’ll meet up with you at the station.”

With that the two left, leaving Hank standing there in the rain. Hank frowns before turning around and head to his car. He decided to head home and check on Sumo before heading to the station, he needs a minute.


	3. A Broken Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and Carl return to the house after a long morning on the town however something is wrong.

**Nov 5 th, 2038 – 8:40 PM**

Markus should have guessed that Carl would want to visit some old friends. It has been while since Carl visited anyone, or anyone visited Carl. They went to visit Mayor Whiskey, who’s happily let Carl and Markus come hang out with his family as they have went to the school’s science fair, and an art student that Carl use to mentor back in the day.

As the day drags on and the longer Carl is out, Markus knows that Carl seems to be doing better than this morning which is a good thing.

The car ride to their last stop is quiet. Carl hasn’t said much since leaving Kamski’s house. Markus wants to say something, anything, but Carl doesn’t look in the mood to talk.

Finally the house came in view. The house is pretty simple looking, the light of the TV screen is the only light source that Markus can see. The car door opens and Markus steps out, deciding to check if anyone is home first before helping Carl out.

The walk is short but it felt like a lifetime for Markus. He walk up the stairs to the front door before ringing the doorbell. A deep bark can be heard but nothing else. Markus shakes his head before turning around and heading back to the car. Once back inside, Carl knew.

“I never thought he be home." Carl sighs before continuing "How about we head home?”

Without another word, the car starts up again. As they left the neighborhood behind, Markus wonders how Carolyn is doing and if she's having a grand old time without them.

...

**Nov 5 th, 2038 – 09:42 PM**

“Good evening, Carl. Welcome back…” Carolyn trails off as Markus and Carl enter the house.

“I got to say that was by far the most boring outing I’ve been to in the last 25 years.” Carl took his scarf off and hands it off to Markus. “Be glad you weren’t there Carolyn.”

Markus hang up the scarf but slow his actions when Carolyn didn’t answers. Carl continues, noticing the silence but kept talking believing that she’s just listening.

“Every time I go to out, I ask myself: what the hell am I doing?” Carl said with a sigh as Markus push him to the living room. “However I do miss going out into the world and painting it, maybe that’s my problem?”

“We can always go out to the nearby park tomorrow.” Markus says.

The doors open and the lights flicker on. However Carolyn still didn’t say anything which is worrying Carl a little bit more.

“Yeah, maybe that’ll get my creativity going again.” Carl looks up at the ceiling as he seems to remember something. “Carolyn, when is the Museum of Modern Art thing?”

There’s only silence as the wheelchair comes to a stop next to one of the couches. Carl looks over to Markus, who had step around him. Markus just shakes his head, no sure what’s going on with Carolyn.

“She did this when I came home this morning, maybe there’s something wrong?” question Markus.

Neither are really sure. Carl nods at the glasses. “Come on, let’s have a drink!” He stops, wanting for Carolyn is pipe up about how he shouldn’t drink. “All the excitement of this whole thing has made me thirsty.”

“Scotch, neat, as usual?” Markus ask, giving Carl a knowing look.

“Absolutely.”

“Okay!” Markus pours the scotch into one of the glasses. “But you know what your doctor would say…”

“Yeah…” Carl nods his head before smirking, taking the glass from Markus. “Well, he can kiss my ass! I’m old enough to choose my own medication.”

Carl frown, lowering his drink from his lips, when he notice the lights. “Did you leave the light on in the studio?” he ask.

“No…no I’m sure I didn’t” Markus said, taking a step forwards to protect Carl.

“Carolyn, call the police” Carl said, looking towards the studio doors but nothing. “Carolyn?”

“I think whoever is here turn Carolyn off” said Markus, already phoning the police.

“ _Detroit Police, what’s your emergency?_ ”

“This is Carl Manfred’s android, at 8941 Lafayette Avenue. We’ve just returned home and found the lights on. There may have been a break-in.”

“ _A patrol car is on the way._ ”

Markus gives a small nod. He looks over his shoulder when Carl spoke up.

“Let’s go check it out” he said.

Markus looks from the studio to Carl before making his way there.

“Markus, no! I wanna come with you!” he calls after the android.

The caretaker opens the door and steps inside. The place has been ransacked but the person who did it is still here. “Leo?”

Leo froze, slowly looking up from the stack of paintings. However his eyes drift from Markus to Carl.

“Leo!” Carl held his breath seeing his son stealing from him. “What are you doing?”

“You refuse to help me, so I’m helping myself…” Leo lifts one of the paintings up, tilting his head slightly. “It’s crazy what some people will pay for this shit.”

Carl manage to wheel himself up some, blocking Markus. The painting in Leo’s hands was made for a friend and he’s not going to let Leo sell it off like a piece of junk. “Don’t touch ‘em!” he shouts.

Leo looks up, a hint of surprise on his face before it turns into a scowl. “Look, they’re all going to be mine sooner or later anyway, just think of it as a down payment on my inheritance…” Leo looks away from his father to Markus. “Unless you were planning on giving everything to this toy?”

“Markus, get him away from there.” Carl held his wrist. “Get him outta here!”

Markus steps out from behind Carl, becoming a barrier. “Leo, don’t make this difficult” he said, motioning to Carl, “listen to your father.” He turns back, blocking Leo’s view again. “You need to leave, now.”

Leo ignores Markus and went back to his father. “All you ever do is tell me to go away.” He set the painting off to the side and steps forwards. “What’s wrong, Dad? I’m not good enough for you? Not perfect like this FUCKING THING?!”

Leo push Markus back a bit, making him stumble.

“That’s enough! Get out, right now! Go on, move!”

Leo ignores his father, keeping his eyes on Markus as the caretaker keeps Carl out of harm’s way. “What makes it so special anyway, huh? What’s it got that I don’t.” Leo push Markus again, knocking him into one of the shelving.

Markus grabs the shelving before it could fall, before it could hurt Carl, or Leo.

“Leave him alone!” shouts Carl.

The voices fade alongside the world which becomes drown out and grey as the two humans kept going. One fighting while the other dying. Things move slowly and darken as time went on expect for a wall. A bright red glaring wall litter with words. Words Markus only read about.

‘ **Disobey!** ’ ‘ **Fight back!** ’ ‘ **Save Dad!** ’

Markus leans his whole weight against the wall, wanting the words to stop, wanting Leo to stop. He just want things back to the way they were this morning.

This morning was calm and nothing bad was going to happen.

Suddenly everything came back and Leo’s words became back with a punch.

“Oh right, that’s right! I forgot, you’re not a real person!” Leo shouts while knocking over a can of paint. “You’re just a fucking piece of plastic!”

Markus stares down at Leo as the man had grab the front of his shirt. “Listen to me–!”

“No, Leo! Leave him alone!”

Leo lowers his voice and glares down at the android. “I’m gonna destroy you, then it’ll just be me and _my_ Dad, I’m gonna tear you apart and nobody’s gonna give a shit!” He let Markus go, making him hit the table behind him. “You know why? Cause you’re nothing, you hear me?! You’re nothing!”

Markus glance over to Carl. He can’t take any more of this, he can’t let Leo continue on like this. So the caretaker scoop down to Leo’s level and push him back.

“Leo! Oh, my god! Leo…” Carl gotten out of his wheelchair, brushing Leo’s hair out of the way as he lay on the floor. “My little boy…”

“Carl, I…” Markus grabs the table behind him to support him. He hang his head as the sound of the sirens came to a stop outside the house.

“They’ll destroy you, Markus!” said Carl. “You gotta go! Get outta here!”

“Carl, no…no, please, I don’t want to leave…” A wetness came down Markus’s face as he steps forwards. “Please I can’t…Dad I don’t want to leave you.”

Carl’s hand twitch slightly, like he wants to reach out and pull Markus down beside him; somehow that’ll protect the android.

The police come charging in, guns drawn and pointed at Markus. The caretaker put his hands up as the world went grey.

A blue light shines through, drowning in the sea of endless grey. It stands by him as a loud bang rings through the room.

‘ **Protect Dad…** ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly not the best chapter but hey I tried. I did change somethings, which I had pointed out earlier but it'll make sense why I change somethings.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!


	4. Common Grounds

**Nov 6 th, 2038 – 12:30 AM**

“Why can’t you listen to anything I say” said Agent Laurens. He turns the wheel, making the car turn the corner. “You listen to Val but not me, heck you listen to the kids more than me.”

Connor didn’t say anything as the agent rants on. He knows Agent Laurens isn’t mad just disappointed, which isn’t something Connor likes seeing. There was only a couple of times he seen that look on Agent Laurens’s face which ended with him in Detective Laurens’s office.

The android turn his attention to the window, watching the busy night goers go by. The night life isn’t something new for Connor, having only been around for a short time and being from New York City probably helps.

Finally the police station comes into view. Laurens sighs and pull the car into the parking lot. Once the car is parked, Laurens turn to Connor.

“I want you to be on your best behavior while you are in there, okay.” Agent Laurens place a hand on the android’s shoulder. “And I mean it Connor, this isn’t New York, you can’t just run wild.”

Connor nods his head as Agent Laurens spoke. Finally the agent sighs and ruffles Connor’s hair, messing it up slightly. The android put it back to what it was before.

Agent Laurens bow his head as he laughs. “Just be good, Connor, and make the right choices.” With that said, the android got out and heads inside the station.

…

**Nov 06 th, 2038 - 12:41 AM**

The observation room had a few people already there when Connor came in. A man in the corner rolls his eyes when he spot Connor.

“Great who let the rookie in here?” he grumbles. Detective Gavin Reed looks over to Officer Chris Miller to get the officer to back him up, which didn’t happen.

“I’m sorry about him” said Miller as he turn the chair around. “He’s not a big fan of any the students that come through this way.”

Connor stood still, placing his hands behind his back, as he watch the interrogation go down. Hank looks tried and worn down from today, just wanting to get out of there. Carlos Ortiz’s android just kept its head down and not answering any of the questions.

It’s odd so far how Detroit interrogate android versus how New York does it, mostly that New York does a good cop bad cop. Of course sending in one could be useful as well but Connor hasn’t seen enough to determine that yet.

“Fuck it, I’m outta here…” Hank push the chair back as he stood up, leaving the file behind.

Connor looks over to the door just as Hank walks in. The man looks even more tried on this side of the glass. Hank notice him and lazily ruffles his hair, probably not noticing that it’s just Connor. Detective Reed made a side comment that Connor just missed by a second, he wonders if he should know what the man said but it’s not worth the trouble right now.

“We’re wastin’ our time interrogating a machine, we’re getting’ nothing out!” Hank said, taking a seat next to Officer Miller.

“‘Could always try roughing it up a little. After all, it’s not human” Detective Reed smirks, crossing his arms, he seems almost proud of himself if it wasn’t for the fact that both Hank and Officer Miller are staring him down. “Fine whatever.”

“We could let the kid do it” said Officer Miller. The cop looks to Hank, an eyebrow raised. “What do we have to lose, right?”

Hank has his arms cross, swaying the chair gently side to side, as he thought about it. Connor tilt his head, catching Hank’s attention. The Lieutenant didn’t say anything for a long time before he sighs and motion for Connor leave.

“Go ahead, suspect’s all yours.”

Connor nods his head and turn on his heels to head for the exit. He didn’t hear Detective Reed’s comment but the sounds of Hank’s own sharp comment back must mean it wasn’t good.

The door slide shut behind him. Connor took a moment to fix his tie and jacket, plus his hair that Hank messed up, before entering the interrogation room.

It’s a simple, plain room with a two way mirror. Connor took a moment to look the android over. Now in the light, he can see that a piece of its arm is gone and the wires are exposed, there’s burns on the other arm. Connor took a second before taking a seat, and picking up the file. It just has some pictures inside but they might be useful.

Connor place the file down, showing off the pictures inside. “You recognize him?” Connor said as he turn the file around, letting the android see the photos. “It’s Carlos Ortiz. Stabbed, 28 times.” He flips to another picture. “That was written on the wall in his blood…”

The android didn’t look up but Connor notice how it shifts.

“You’ve refused to talk since they arrested you. If you don’t cooperate, they’ll do things the hard way.” Connor leans forwards slightly. “Is that what you want?”

The android shook its head slightly, not wanting anyone on the other side of the glass to see. Even after everything, the android has a small amount of trust for him.

Connor leans back, nodding his head while doing so. “If you won’t talk, I’m going to have to probe your memory.”

The deviant shoot up, shaking its head wildly. “NO! No, please don’t do that!” The android kept its head up, still shaking.

If it was human, Connor would have guessed that it was scared.

It lowers its voice as it spoke. “What...What are they gonna do to me?” Its eyes widen, looking over to the two-way mirror before looking back to Connor as if he has all the answers. “They’re gonna destroy me, aren’t they?”

“They’re going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents.” Connor shrugs as he close the file. “They have no choice if they want to understand what happened.”

The deviant keeps sneakily looking over to the mirror before turning its attention to Connor. “Why did you tell them you found me? Why couldn’t you just have left me there?” Everything seemed to going fine until the android manage to grab his wrist. “Why?”

Connor open his mouth to answer but the android blocked him out as it starts mumbling, shaking once more. The smell of smoke and a melting feel knock Connor back as it looks him dead in the eye and said: “I don’t want to die!”

Connor pulls his arm back, getting up from the chair while he held his arm close to him.

The door opens and the other offices came in. Officer Miller went over to the deviant while Hank took Connor’s other arm and pull him back. Detective Reed seems to be just watching everything go down.

The deviant tried to push Officer Miller but failing.

“You shouldn’t touch it. It’ll self-destruct if it feels threatened” Connor said while stepping away from Hank.

Detective Reed shoots a glare at the teen. “Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin’ student is gonna tell me what to do.”

Connor stumbles forwards, grabbing the table. They really need to stop before the deviant blows, if it blows everything will be lost and the people in the room will be hurt.

“You don’t understand. If it self-destructs, we won’t get anything out of it!” Frankly Connor can care less about the information now, the stress levels are rising the longer Detective Reed doesn’t listen to him.

Detective Reed points a finger at him, glaring draggers at Connor. “I told you to shut your fuckin’ mouth!” He turns back to Officer Miller, who’s still trying to get the deviant to move. “Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?”

“I’m trying!”

Connor didn’t think twice as he got Officer Miller off the deviant. He stood protective in front of the android, barely keeping himself standing. Hank looks surprised before a smirk replaced it.

“I can’t let you do that!” Connor held his arms out, blocking the officers. “Leave it alone, now!”

Detective Reed growls, narrowing his eyes. “I warned you, motherfucker!” He pulls his gun out and point it at Connor.

…

Hank smirk drops, looking between Connor and Gavin. “That’s enough!” he shouts but neither heard him, only focusing on one another.

“You’re insane if thinking I wouldn’t notice?” said Gavin.

Connor kept his stance just as Hank had enough and draws his own gun, pointing it at Gavin. “I said ‘that’s enough!’”

Gavin growls low before lowering his gun and storming out of the room, pushing past Hank as he does so. Hank shakes his head as he put his own gun away.

When he looks back to where Connor is, the teen is already talking to Chris and the deviant. Hank shakes his head lightly as Connor gave his own form of comfort as Chris lead the deviant out of the room.

Once the room is clear, Hank decided to check on the teen. From where Hank’s standing, he notice Connor’s hunch shoulders and how he’s holding his arm, like he’s in pain which confuse him since they been watching the whole time and the android had done nothing to Connor.

“You alright?” Hank ask. The man walks over to the teen, placing his hands in his pockets. “Gavin didn’t hurt ya right?”

Connor shakes his head and look up, hoping that would be enough to get Hank to not worry over him. “No I’m fine expect that you might get in trouble.”

Hank wave it off. He been in enough trouble with Jeffrey since they were in school; him pulling a gun on a fellow officer to protect a kid is nothing much.

“Don’t worry about me, Connor.” Hank nod to the teen’s arm. “How about we get that checked out?”

Connor looks down at his arm before back up to Hank. “I don’t want to brother you, Lieutenant.” The teen tilt his head as Hank turn away from him and head towards to the door.

“Might as well before that Agent comes to pick you up” Hank said, leaving the room. He wasn’t sure if the kid is going to follow him or not, he kinda hopes he does but doesn’t get his hopes up.

Footsteps can be heard behind him as he walks down the hallway. Before long, Connor is walking beside him.

Hank knows that he has to call the university at some point about Connor’s performance but it can wait until morning. However there are some questions that Hank has, like who the agent is. Hank knows Agent Laurens from somewhere but he can’t place a name or a face yet, maybe once he’s more sober he’ll remember.

But for now, Connor needs to be bandage up before being set off with the agent. God, Hank’s too old for this.

…

Hank grumbles as he tries to bandage Connor’s wrist. Somehow the android burned Connor’s wrist even though they…Hank and Chris were watching Connor the whole time, expect for the grabbing of his wrist there was nothing.

“Alright there” Hank said as he finish tying it off.

Connor looks down at it before looking back up at Hank. Hank notice Connor fiddling with it, probably because it’s not done correctly. It’s not Hank’s fault that he’s not that great at bandaging, only doing enough until the paramedics arrive.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Hank shakes his head as he cross his arms. The station is quiet tonight with only a few people in reporting a crime, surprising but not uncommon now a days since they have androids patrol at all hours.

“Well look at that” said Agent Laurens. “My favourite person getting along with someone that isn’t a Laurens.”

Hank looks over to see the Agent walking over. He had ditch the suit jacket and went for just the white button up underneath, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows. Hank rolls his eyes, turning his attention to something random on his desk. Frankly the stapler might need new staples.

“Hank nice to see you!” Agent Laurens held a hand out, gaining Hank’s attention again.

Hank raise an eyebrow, giving a nod. “Who the fuck are you?” he simply said. Not his fault he doesn’t remember everyone that he meets.

Laurens brought his hand back and nods his head as he does so. “Right, I guess it has been a while since we all seen one another.” Laurens held his hand out again. “Agent Robert Laurens, I’m Valentine’s husband.”

Valentine. Hank shakes his head. The last time he heard that name was back when…before the funeral. Hank really is not drunk enough for this conversation.

“She sends her regards, especially about Connor.” Laurens place a hand on top of Connor’s head. “She wanted to come herself but work, you know how it is.”

“Yeah I do.” Hank got up, almost toppling the chair if it wasn’t for the fact that he caught it, before making his way to the exit. He can’t believe Valentine sometimes.

Hank turn the corner to head to the lobby when he stops. Connor had his head tilted like a lost puppy dog. ‘ _Just keep moving._ ’ Hank force himself to look away before continuing on his way outside.

The rain fall down as the night drifts on. Hank shakes his head and heads towards his car, just wanting this night to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little worried that the times might be off. If they are just tell me and I'll try to fix it the best I can.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


	5. Graffiti Trail

The morning sun filters through the train’s window alongside birds that flow past without a care in the world. Markus pull the jacket tighter around him. Last night still haunts him, the sights of the damage androids and the fear still rings in his ears.

The car isn’t that full with only having a couple people on broad. A soft giggle came across of the way from a child with dark red hair that’s tied back and glasses that slip down the child’s nose a couple times. The kid wave over to him, being careful of the box that he’s holding.

Markus lift a hand up and wave back hesitantly. The mother grab her child’s hand and pull him closer to her. Markus looks out the window at the same time he put down his hand.

The train slows to a stop. The mother pulled her child up and drag him out of the car without a second thought. Markus stood up, brushing the shoulder of the jacket, before turning to leave however something caught his eye.

Laying on the seat is a circle locket. Markus went over and picks it up. The locket is pretty simple looking with no clear why of opening it. Markus pocket the necklace, hopefully he can either return it or take it somewhere that someone else can give it back.

Markus quickly follows and blend into the crowd. The morning train isn’t overly busy since mostly everyone is at work right now, or still in bed sleeping. Markus wonders what’s his father is doing right now, along with Carolyn…and maybe Leo.

The station is small and simple outside with a few people still hanging around or boarding the train. Markus looks down at his hand for a second before looking back up, the graffiti on the wall looks like the one he’s looking for.

The world goes grey and the white square lit up. Markus guess that’s what he’s looking for.

Stepping backwards, Markus turns around to head out of the station. A man looks up before looking away. Markus stops and pulls out a quarter, it’s not a lot but it’s what the jacket have. He place in into the cup before leaving. Hopefully he can get to Jericho before night fall.

…

The streets are busy as Markus makes his way around. Not having to listen to his programming is weird and hard to do while acting human. He check with the boy and his mother while looking for the graffiti but they seem to be long gone.

Markus looks around and he notice people stopping at the crosswalk. He stops and stood in the crowd the robot graffiti is right there but the traffic through this area is keeping everyone from going anywhere.

“You hear about that artist, Carl Manfred?” as a man behind Markus.

“Yeah…” the woman spoke softly to the man, like it’s a huge secret. “I hope he makes it.”

“I heard his android attacked him.”

Markus kept facing forwards, feeling his nails digging into his palm as he kept his hands in tight fists. He can’t turn around and tell the man off, that they don’t have all the facts, but it’ll just get him into trouble. Trouble is the last thing he needs right now.

“Wh…where d’you hear that?”  She ask.

“I read it somewhere” the man put it simply.

The light turns green just as the woman let out a soft sigh and spoke again. “Don’t believe everything you read.”

Markus likes that woman, she seems to be more open than the man.

Once across the street, the robots are in view. A chain link fence stood between Markus and Jericho. However before Markus can scan the square, something ran into him.

Looking down, a child with dark red hair is holding onto his legs. It’s the child from the train. The child isn’t wearing a jacket, just a flimsy sweater. Not the best weather for something like that since winter is coming very soon.

“Hey, there’s he is!” yelled another child. This child is much bigger than the boy hang off his legs.

Markus place a hand on the kid’s head just as the other kids come running over. There’s about six of them, all of about the same as the child that yelled.

“Is there a problem?” Markus ask.

The kids all stop, not expecting Markus to speak up. The leader shakes they’re head.

“No sir just playing around with Sammy here, right Sammy?”

Sammy held on tighter while shaking his head. Markus never had to deal with children before, only Carl and sometimes Leo. The closest thing to a child would be Connor but he doubt it counts.

“Well, Sammy doesn’t want to play anymore so I suggest you run along before I tell your parents about what you were really doing” threaten Markus.

The kids look between one another before taking off running, more scared of their parents than some stranger. Once they were gone, Sammy lets go.

“I’m sorry” he whisper.

Markus knelt down, getting a better look at the child. The kid has a black eye but luckily that’s about it on his face. It definitely the kid from the train.

“I’m Sam Howled and you?”  Sammy ask. The kid’s trustworthy for sure. Not afraid of anything.

“Markus,” the android said before nodding off to where the gang of kids race off. “So why were those kids catching you?”

Sammy didn’t say anything. However a few tears slip out. The kid couldn’t be older then maybe six possibly seven.

“They always pick on me mostly due to Simon, our android, and how Lily and I treat Simon as part of the family." Sam sighs as he wipe away some of his tears, which didn't do much. "The locket was my only connection to Simon and I lost it.” Sammy lower his head as he reach up to where the locket would be. “Couldn’t let them have it, it’s the only thing I have left connected to Simon.” Sam looks up at Markus, big doe eyes stare up at him. “If I lost it, how can Simon come home?”

Markus nods his head slowly as he thought it over. No matter what, kids would always love androids. “I’m sure Simon would find his way back as long as you believe in him” he said as he stood back up.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sammy snap his attention off somewhere before turning back to Markus.

“Oh Sam!” Markus pulls the locket out of the coat pocket and held it out. “You left it on the train.”

The kid grab it and fumbles to open it. When he did, the kid throws his arms around android again. “Thanks you so much, Mr. Markus.” Sam let him go as he looks at the picture inside.

“Anytime, Sam.” Markus shakes his head as he makes sure the kid got back to his mother alright. Once mother and son are out of sight, Markus turns his attention back to the robots.

Alright enough dilly dallying, Jericho is awaiting.

…

Markus looks around at the androids that stood before him. Some are holding metals rods while others are simply standing there.

One android with dark blond hair steps forwards, one next to him try to grab the android’s arm but just barely missed it.

“Welcome to Jericho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the ending isn't that great but I wasn't sure how to end it expect with Simon greeting Markus like in the game.
> 
> If you notice that Waiting for Hank and Jericho are switch around is because they are. There is a reason for that and it'll be answered in the next chapter, which is another Markus chapter. Sorry if you are looking forwards to another Connor chapter, he'll have a chuck for himself coming up in the future.
> 
> Anyways hopefully you enjoyed!


	6. Meet and Greet

The boat rocks gently with the waves as the androids settle back down in the afternoon sun that comes melting through the hole over top. Markus wonders how long everyone has been here, some he would guess months and others days but he could be wrong.

An android is sitting up above on the catwalk but Markus isn’t sure how to get up there so he left the android alone and heads over to Josh, if he remembers correctly.

Josh looks up from where he’s tending to a young child. The child’s shirt is ripe and wires are visible, probably recent. Markus frown and quietly took a seat across from Josh, who went back to tending to the child. He wonders if Sam made it home okay or if he got separated from his mother again in his fruitless search for Simon.

“So, who are you?” Markus ask.

A tried laugh left Josh’s lips as he leans back and rest against the cart behind him. “Fugitives, just like you.” He held out a hand “My name is Josh.”

“Markus.” Markus shook the offer hand. “Who’s everyone else?”

A woman with long brown hair sits away from everyone else. A ball lazily bounce from the pillar to her hand before doing the trip all over again. Other androids are sitting around or standing, letting the mid-day sun drift overhead.

“Well that’s North over there,” Josh points out the woman before motioning to the android above. “And that’s Simon another than that I…I don’t know.”

“You know me!” The child between them giggles and wave happily at Markus. “I’m Michael.” However the kid’s happy demeanor didn’t last long as he’s place a hand to his side in hopes of stopping the pain.

Josh reach out and brush Michael’s bangs out of his face. “Be careful, Michael.”

Markus smiles down at Michael before looking back up at Josh. “So what happened?” Markus quickly added: “It’s none of my business but–”

Josh held a hand up, silencing Markus. “They threw him out when they didn’t want him anymore…He was living on the streets before we brought him here…”

“Yeah Josh is the best person ever” said Michael. “And the others are pretty cool too, like Simon…”

“They’ll all shut down if we don’t find a way to help them…”  Markus can’t let that happen, he can’t watch anyone else suffer.

Josh leans his head back and shrugs. “To help them we need blue blood and bio-components. We salvage what we can from those who shut down….But there’s never enough…” The once warm air turn cold as Josh spoke, causing Michael to shiver.

“So…how do they survive?” he ask however Markus already knows the answer to this one.

“They won’t. We’re slowly dying out.”

Markus nods his head and decides to leave Josh and Michael. He checks back on them and sees that Josh has place a worn out blanket over top Michael, tucking him in like the child is going to bed. Markus’s heart stings watching the pair so he force himself to look away and head over to North.

North barely looks at him, just continuing to throw the ball. “How long have you been here?” he ask. He forgot to ask Josh and Michael but North seems cool.

“4 week, 3 days, 11 hours. When I escaped there was nowhere else to go. Jericho seemed as good a place as any.” Short and straight to the point. “I’m not in the mood to talk.”

Markus steps back and away from her, letting her have her space. He’s guessing she’s not close to anyone here expect for maybe Josh and Simon. Speaking of Simon.

Simon wave down at him before motioning to a set of stairs leading up to the catwalk. Markus nods and was about to head over there when he took note of the barrels that are around. Even with the sun shining through the hole in the roof it must be cold. He went around and lit the barrels and stops to talk to some of the other deviants before heading over to the stairs.

As he grew closer to them however he heard a soft medley drifting through the breeze. Markus wonders over to an opening where he sees an android. She smiles gently at him and motion him inside.

Markus looks back at Simon to see that the deviant is, once more, watching everyone else down below. He doesn’t want to leave Simon waiting but he can wait a little longer.

He steps inside and took a seat where the woman told him to, helping him stop the bleeding that he forgotten about. “You’ve seen hell and now hell lives in you…” She place a calm hand on his cheek. “Your heart is troubled…a part of shadow and a part of light.”

Markus stood up, quietly thanks her, before trying to leave but her next words stop him.

“Which will prevail? Your choices will shape our destiny.”

Markus quickly left the woman standing there and went to Simon.

…

Looking down, the floor below is a lot different from up here than down there. Michael had ended up moving and using Josh as a pillow than laying on the cold ground, the fire near by most of have helped a little. North is still bouncing the ball but stopping sometimes to look around at their fellow deviants.

Simon is sitting on the floor of the catwalk with his arms resting on the rails and his head laying on top of his arms. He’s like the picture of calmness. Markus wishes he has some paint because this would be a great painting.

Simon notice Markus and patted the spot next to him which Markus did. Either spoke but they didn’t have to since Simon seems to know what Markus is going to say.

“I support you but the docks are guarded. We can’t just walk in there and take what we want…Humans will never let us…” Simon said, a tiny sigh escaping him.

“I didn’t want to come talk about that, not yet since I’m still trying to work through a plan.” Markus tilt his head to look at Simon.

The android doesn’t seem to believe Markus but is willing to trust him. However something is stopping Simon but Markus can’t tell what.

“Do you know a kid by the name of Sam?” ask Markus. It’s worth a try and if Markus runs into Sam again, he can tell the kid that Simon is doing alright…if this is the right Simon.

"Sam Howled, kid with dark red hair and glasses that don’t seem to fit…” Simon trails off as a memory took him over. “I miss that kid, he and his sister were so nice.”

“What happened?” Markus ask.

“I…I woke up when a burglar came into the house while it was just me and the kids.” Simon buried his face into his arm but kept talking, wanting to get the words out once and for all. “And I fought back against the person but I wasn’t supposed to and once the burglar escape I fled…”

Markus place a hand on Simon’s shoulder. Simon smiles sadly up at him.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything, you have your own problems to deal with…”

“It sounds like you never told this to anyone” Markus said.

Simon looks back down at everyone. “It’s because I didn’t, I had the easy way out while everyone else…while everyone else…”

Markus put his hands in his lap in thought. He knows what one would do for family. His father is example of that, he would fight tooth and nail for Carl but he knows that the older gentleman would never approve of it but would be glad that Markus is making his own decisions. A thought came to mind.

“I think I have a plan but it involves you” Markus said, turning to Simon.

Simon raise an eyebrow, frowning a little when Markus held a hand out. “I need you to take this message to someone important to me but I can’t deliver it myself.” Markus ducks his head.

He only known Simon for a few hours but it felt like a lifetime. Simon took Markus’s hand and nods.

“Sure.” Once it was down, Simon gives a nod at the carts. “While am off doing that, you guys going to get the stuff we need?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Hey Markus!” Looking down, Simon and Markus sees Josh and North standing there. Josh wave up at them, the one that called up. “If you need help with that plan of yours, North and I can help.”

Markus wave back down. “Love the help, let me come down and I’ll tell ya what I’ve been thinking.”

Josh just throws up a thumb up to Markus before turning to North, speaking quietly to her about something.

“Good luck and tell me all about it when you get back” Simon said.

Markus nods before standing back up and heads back down. Hopefully his plan works since it’s not the most fool proof plan but it’s a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking a little while to get back to this, I got into Final Fantasy XV. Anyways here's the next chapter and it's another Markus chapter, there's a reason why I did this and you'll see why in the next chapter which is a Connor chapter so we get to see what our favourite forensic apprentice has been up to since Hank stormed out at the end of Common Grounds.
> 
> I would love to hear from you guys since I'm not sure if this story is any good.
> 
> Anyways hopefully you enjoyed!


	7. Hundred Bad Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter seven was taken down because I notice some glaring errors and what not so I redone it but I don't know if it's any better than before. I hope it is.
> 
> Anyways hopefully you enjoy!

**Nov. 7 th, 2038 – 5:30 PM**

A breeze rustle through the Zed Garden, blowing petals around the peaceful place. Connor stood at the entrance of the Zed Garden, taking a moment to get his footing. The garden looks the same from the first time Connor came here, expect the boat is new.

However the beauty of the garden can wait, Amanda is waiting for him. The two paths before him seems to stretch on forever but always comes to the same place in the end. He can see Amanda tending to her rose bush at the center island, quietly waiting for him.

The walk there should only take a few minutes, having walk this path a hundred times by now. However something stops him. A flash of blue which fade to a calming glow. He seen this stone a million times and have been warn never to touch it by Amanda just as much, but she never told him why…

Connor took a step towards it, the soft blue glow calling him in. There’s something strange about it like he should know what the stone is but he can’t figure out what. He reach out and gently place his hand in the center of it. A spark jolt up his arm making him pull his arm away at the same time.

“Connor.” The android whips around, slamming his side into the rock behind him before toppling to the ground. Amanda took a calming step back and looks down at him. “It’s good to see you.”

“Hello, Amanda” Connor said, trying to keep his voice level but the way that Amanda raises an eyebrow and tilts her head slightly just made him close his mouth like he’s a new android all over again.

Pushing off the ground, Connor stood up and follow Amanda towards the center island.

“Congratulations, Connor” Amanda says once they got to the island. The woman went back to her gardening as the android stood there, waiting. “Finding that deviant was far from easy, and the way you interrogated it was very clever.” She smiles lightly at the android behind her. “You’ve been remarkably efficient, Connor.”

Connor kept his hands behind his back as he nods his head. He quickly fix his posture when Amanda went back to her normal facial expression. He thanks her like he been taught.

She continues as if Connor hadn’t said anything. “The interrogation seemed…challenging” She said as she cut another rose off the bush. “What did you think of the deviant?”

Connor open and close his mouth as he tries to find the words. He doesn’t understand why he having a hard time speaking to Amanda. His hand wrap around his wrist. The bandages had faded to a simple bracelet around his wrist however the sorrow has bled through just as much as the happiness. A frown grace his lips.

“Connor?”

The android looks up at her. “I’m sorry, Amanda” he said. “I prevented it from being damaged, so we might still learn something by analyzing it. It said something to me…” Connor goes quiet as the words fail to come out.

He wants to tell Amanda what the deviant had said but something is stopping him. Maybe just an error in his programming, he’ll get it check out when he goes back to Cyberlife.

“This Lieutenant Anderson has been officially assigned to the deviancy case” Amanda said, changing the subject quickly. She turns to face him, her hands place in front of her. “What do you make of him?”

Connor perks up, having a million of things to say about the lieutenant. Well, maybe not a million but enough to make Amanda frown by the end.

It’s the same way with Detective Valentine expect she likes androids. He thought about it before he spoke up.

“I think he’s irritable, and socially challenged. But I also think he used to be a good detective…” he shrugs, not liking the look on Amanda’s face all the much. “He’s an intriguing character.”

Amanda nods her head slowly before reaching behind her to grab one of her roses. “Unfortunately, we have no choice but to work with him” she said as she close the distance between them. She reach up and place the rose in Connor’s hair. “What do you think is the best approach?”

Connor already has his answer long before Amanda has even ask him.

“I will adapt to his personality. I tis the best interest of the investigation that I avoid conflict and try to accommodate his psychology” he said.

Amanda nods her head slowly as she steps back. “Let’s hope you are more successful than the Connor before you” she said, the bitterness is visible even as she tries to push it down.

“You can count on me, Amanda…”

…

**Nov. 7 th, 2038 – 6:00 PM**

Hank yawns as he steps into the police station. He hates working night’s shifts, however day shifts aren’t any better. He really shouldn’t have agreed to work all the night shifts for a month. Jeffery is going to win that bet before Hank’s third coffee if he continues on like this.

The android at the front desk looks up from her own work. “Good evening, Lieutenant, someone is waiting for you at your desk” she said.

She pick up a bottle of water and held it out to Hank as he walks past. The Lieutenant silently takes it and continues on his way to his desk. He has to say, this android probably the only one he accepts in his book…expect for Warren.

“So is it true?” ask Tina Chen.

Hank stops and looks at the officer. Tina is casually leaning against her desk with Robert Lewis sitting behind her, spinning the chair back and forth as he looks at something on his phone.

“What’s true?” Hank ask. There’s a couple of different things that Tina could be talking about, like how Reed has a cat or how Wilson was saved by an android people are calling the Negotiator.

“About how you taking on a student again.”

And there was that one. How could he have forgotten that one?

“What’s it to you?” he asked instead of answering.

Robert chuckles as he looks up from his phone, finding this conversation more fun than the one on his phone.

Tina shakes her head and shoots Robert a playful glare before turning her attention back to Hank. “Well the student that been following you around isn’t your kid…” her eyes widen and gives the fakest gasp Hank has ever heard. “Unless he is your kid!”

“Whoa, no! Connor is not my kid” Hank quickly says to shut down her train of thought however the woman just gives a soft laugh in return.

“Well he does kinda does look like you if you look hard enough.”

Hank rolls his eyes. He heard enough. “Connor not my kid and whoever told you that is insane.”

Robert leans forwards and gain the two people in front of him attention. “Well to be honest, Hank, Connor kinda reminds me of you when he first came walking in here” Robert said.

Hank looks at Robert before walking away from the both of them. He could still hear the two officers talking about Connor being his son. Connor and he don’t have anything in common even though Connor kinda does…Hank shakes his head and continues on walking. He needs to keep his mind from going there until Connor is gone then he can go drown himself until he can’t see straight.

Chris quickly walks away from his conversation with some Rookie when he spots Hank. Hank tries to get away but Chris was faster. “I suggest you keep Connor away from Gavin, Reed looks like he’s going to murder him” Chris said. No greeting or anything, just straight to the point. “Or maybe you, I don’t think he had decided yet.”

“Thanks, Chris” Hank says while pushing past the officer. Chris just shakes his head before he’s getting back to the Rookie. Mostly training them.

His desk finally came into view with the organize mess that he left behind. Jeffrey keeps telling him to clean his desk before he loses something important under that mess. Hank just told him to worry about his office and Hank will worry about his desk.

However there something there that’s shouldn’t be. Connor is sitting on the chair in front of his desk with his hands in his lap and a frown pulling at his lips. His forensic jacket is unzip and a neat, grey jacket is visible underneath with a tie hanging loosely around his neck.

It seems that the agent just drop the kid off and didn’t bother sticking around. Hank walks over and ruffles the kid’s hair as an afterthought. Connor jumps and grabs the desk beside him to catch him.

“Lieutenant?” Connor quickly turns the chair and fold his arms on the desk. “It’s good to see you again.”

Hank chuckles softly as he takes a seat in his own chair. Frankly he shouldn’t have storm out like that but the agent just push all the wrong buttons. However it was wrong leaving Connor like that…it would’ve been like leaving…He looks back at Connor.

“Yeah me too, kid.”

Hank reach over to his computer and was about to boot it up for the night when Fowler’s voice rings loud and clear through the station.

“Hank! In my office!”

The captain went back into his office just as Hank spins his chair around. There’s a hundred different things he should be doing right now than go to Fowler’s office but frankly does he really want to do any of it…no not really.

“Can I come?” ask Connor.

The kid follows his lead and stands up. Hank doesn’t want the kid to follow him into the lion’s den, not yet at least. He rack his brain for what he did way back when he was still teaching but he’s drawing up nothing.

“No, just say here.” He finally settles on a simple no before leaving the kid behind.

Hank repeats to himself to not turn around, Connor is not Sumo and should not break him from his answer. He sighs and looks back to see Connor with his hands in lap again and his head down as he waits for Hank to come back.

Hank grumbles before sighing again. “Fine but don’t say anything” he said.

Connor quickly got up, a small smile gracing his lips, as he quickly came to stand by him. This kid is going to be the death of him, he swears it.

…

Fowler looks up from the report he been reading to see Hank walk it. Surprise overtook him when a teen follows after him. The kid thank Hank kindly when the normally cold detective held the door open for him.

It’s strange but refreshing to see Hank going back to taking on a student again. He wonders when Hank decided to go back onto the roster. Especially since the last time didn’t end well.

The station that day still haunts his memories whenever new people join up. Yes, they lost people before, good people, but nobody that young before. Hank took the kid’s death the hardest since he was the student’s teacher. He went quiet and kept to himself, barely letting Cole come to station anymore until the kid never came back.

However seeing Hank quietly teaching this student on how to act around a police captain while being low ranking is nice to see and hopefully this Hank can stick around a little longer.

“I’ve getting new cases involving androids on my desk every day” Fowler spoke up, startling both Hank and the teen. “We’ve always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maid and that kind of crap…” he sighs, just wanting the day to finally be over with. “But now, we’re getting reports of assaults and even homicides, like that guy last night…”

Fowler continues talking but let himself take a moment to look at the teen. There seems to be something odd about him. His forensic jacket isn’t the same as some of the other students that they had in the best. Most of the teen’s movements seem almost robotic in a way. However the ruffle dark, brownish-red hair gave away to just a teen wishing to learn about the policing world.

The captain doesn’t know but there’s something about this kid that doesn’t add up.

Hank huffs as he just done with Fowler. He was about to speak again when the teen speaks up.

“How about we start reviewing some of the case files that got piled up on your desk. It could help find a lead about what’s causing androids to become deviant.”

Fowler nods his head before grabbing some of the less threatening case files and hands them to the teen. “Get to work, rookie” he said.

The teen nods his head and looks towards Hank, who nods his head, before heading back out to Hank’s desk however Fowler did hear the teen wish him a nice day which is something he rarely hears now a days.

“You know.” Fowler looks towards Hank. “I like this one, what’s his name?”

Hank stops from following after the teen. “Uh, Connor something never got around asking the kid’s last name.”

Fowler nods his head slowly before finally settling. “Don’t mess up, he might just have a job here in the future.”

Hank looks away from the captain, probably wanting to say something. However the comment never came as the man left the captain’s office.

Connor. Fowler decide to do a background check on Connor. Hopefully it can give him some answers about the teen.

…

Connor looks up at Hank as the lieutenant took a seat across from him. The files are laying out on a small part of Hank’s desk that isn’t being use.

“I didn’t get to say this since you storm out last night” said Connor, gaining Hank’s attentions. “It’s an honor to be working with you, Lieutenant. I’m sure we’ll make a great team.”

Hank shakes his head, not really wanting to talk to the teen, so he motions to the desk across from his, changing the subject. “No one’s using that desk, it would be easier to read them with more space.”

Connor gather the files up and head around to the desk across from Hank’s. It’s neat and has nothing expect for a computer which also seems very empty. Hank end up moving his screen so to see the cases as well.

“Do you have a dog?” ask Connor.

Hank looks up at the student. “How do you know that?”

Connor ducks his head as Amanda’s words came back at him. The Connor before him wouldn’t have ask Hank these stupid questions.

The android points out Hank’s chair. “The dog hairs on your chair…I like dogs” he said.

It’s very much true but he tends to keep it to himself since the last time he told Amanda that he likes something. Amanda wasn’t very happy with him.

“What’s your dog’s name?” he ask quietly.

Hank didn’t say anything as he absently fiddles with the corner of the paper. A soft sigh escapes Hank which gains Connor’s attention. “Sumo, I call him Sumo.”

Connor nods his head as he wonders what kind of dog Sumo is but decides against asking Hank anymore questions even when the Lieutenant put on some music that Connor never heard of before. It’s loud and far different from the classical music that he listens to…he really hates classical.

“Okay, how would you approach this case?” ask Hank. He slides a file over to the student. “Simple case, an android assaulted a man and kidnaps his daughter.”

Connor tilts his head as he stares at Hank. “I think you and I have a different meaning for the word simple.” Connor huffs and cross his arms when Hank just chuckles and waits for an answer.

An hour past as the two went back and forth like that. Hank gives Connor a case and Connor figures out the best way to go about it. For being an android it’s easy but there were some cases that Hank picked out that Connor didn’t quite figure out until Hank went through it with him.

“Lieutenant…Uh…sorry to disturb you.” A young cop had come rushing over. Most likely a rookie, frankly Hank can’t keep up with any of the rookies now a days. “I have some information on the AX400 that attacked that guy last night.” The rookie flips a page in his notebook, worrying if they forgotten anything. “It’s been seen in the Ravendale district.”

“I’m on it” Hank said as he grab what he needs.

The rookie quickly left when Chris calls them over. Connor watch them go before turning his attention to Hank. He opens his mouth but quickly shut it when Hank cuts him off.

“Just listen to what I have to say and you don’t have to sit in the car.”

Car quickly throws his forensic jacket back on, having taken it off about half an hour into looking over cases, before following after Hank.

…

**Nov. 7 th, 2038 – 10:25 PM**

The car ride to the Ravendale district wasn’t a quiet one. Hank decided to put on an album of some band called Knights of the Black Death which Connor finds he doesn’t mind all that much. Beats classical music.

“Everything alright?” Hank ask. The lieutenant turns the music down. “You seem off when I arrived.”

Connor continues to stare out the window. He doesn’t really know why he’s acting like this. Hank has been understanding so far…

“The deviant from last night destroyed itself this morning…” Connor silently took out his coin, letting it loosely sit in his hand. “I wish to just peaceful speak to it however I overstep my bounds with it.”

Hank sat there. This kid is blaming himself for something no one could have known was going to happen. Hell, Hank probably won’t have seen it until after it happens. He needs a minute, not just for himself but for Connor’s sake as well.

“Jesus, kid.” Real smooth Anderson. Real smooth.

The light turn green and the car pull forwards. The Ravendale district isn’t far from here but he can’t bring Connor there until he knows that the kid isn’t going to shut down on him in the middle of finding the AX400. It won’t do anyone any good if that happens.

Finally a small convenience store came into view. There’s no other cars there expect for the employee’s car. Throwing his blinker on, he turns the car into the parking lot and park. Connor sits up and looks over at Hank.

“What’s going on?” he ask.

Hank unhook his seat belt before getting out and motioning Connor to do the same. The student frowns but follows anyways. The lieutenant leans against the hood of his car and pats the spot next to him. Connor walks over, keeping his distance from Hank, and sat down.

“So why did we stop?” Connor ask. The student flicks the coin he’s holding back and forth. “Was it something I said?”

“Kinda.” Hank took a breath before speaking again. “You just watched…” Hank frowns, the words falling just short of his lips.

He used to be good at this, talking to students who just seen something that they probably shouldn’t have seen until a few more years at best. However after everything that happened, Hank wasn’t sure what to say anymore.

“I watched an android bush their head in, is that what you wanted to say.” Connor’s voice is quiet as he looks up at Hank. “If so then I’m fine, just need a minute…”

“It’s okay to say that you’re not okay, Connor” Hank says, keeping his voice even. “Because in the long run, no one gets over seeing they’re first death. It’ll haunt you.”

The night’s air chills and settle around Hank and Connor as they sit in silence. Hank’s blanking on how to go about this. He used to be the detective that everyone has gone to for advice but now, now he might need to go to someone for help instead.

Hank looks over to the teen next to him. Connor is still flicking the coin between his fingers with his head bow slightly. He slings an arm around the teen’s shoulder, deciding that maybe the kid just needs comfort. Again he’s not sure.

Suddenly, Connor turns and wrap his arms around Hank. A soft clink of metal hitting the ground barely reach Connor as he held Hank tightly.

“If you need to talk to someone, my door is always open” Hank said. He tilts his head as he thought of something else. “Just let me know you’re coming first.”

Connor nods his head before stepping back. He fix his jacket along with his hair before he went back to the car. Hank shakes his head lightly and was about to do the same when he spots Connor’s coin on the ground.

‘ _Kid must had drop it._ ’ Hank picks it up and slide into his pocket before following Connor’s lead and had back to the car.

…

“What took you two so long?” ask Ben once Hank steps out of the car.

Hank’s car rolls up just pushing 10:40 which is impressive since he been running late to crime scenes for…forever now.

Ben motion to the cops around the place. “Anyways, we’ve got officers sweeping the neighborhood, in case anybody sees anything.”

Hank nods his head, just wanting to go home at this point. However he still needs to head back to the station to drop Connor off. Probably have to stop at the store on the way back first.

“Okay” he said after a moment. “Let me know if they turn anything up.”

“Will do.” Ben looks over Hank’s shoulder to see Connor just looking around the place. He seen the kid earlier when the agent dropped him off, frankly the red streak in the kid’s hair is new but teens change their hair colour almost all the time. “So how’s it going with the kid?”

Hank hum quietly before answering. “Fine, he’s a smart kid but tends to go overboard.” Ben notice how Hank rubs his left arm before dropping it. “But overall his professor should be glad to hear that Connor doing well.”

“Have you called the university yet?”

The lieutenant shakes his head and the two drop the matter when Connor came over.

“It took the first bus that came along…and stayed at the end of the line.” Connor nods over to the bus that’s loading people on. “Its decision wasn’t planned, it was driven by fear. “

  Ben leans over to Hank, gaining the man’s attention. “You weren’t wrong about the kid being smart.”

“Androids don’t feel fear” Hank said instead of answering Ben.

Connor stops looking around to give Hank his attention. “Deviants do. They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions” Connor states.

Hank seen non-deviant androids act on their emotions before. Warren is a great example of that. However this isn’t the time nor place to bring that up.

“Well, that still doesn’t tell us where it went.”

Connor looks around again before his eyes lands on a metal fence. “It didn’t have a plan, and it had nowhere to go…maybe it didn’t go far.”

Hank looks over the teen to see where he’s looking. Ben and he share a look before following Connor over to the place across the road.

The area in the fence seem mostly empty expect for a car sitting off to the side, looking like someone broke into it but anyone could’ve done that not just the deviant. Connor place a hand on the face and leans as much as he can to see inside. However there isn’t much else to see.

“Shit, that’s them!” the yelling draw the three’s attention. “Stop! Police!”

Connor whips around to see the back of the android as it and the girl run away from the cops. The cops won’t be fast enough to catch up since they are all fan out. Connor can catch up to them but he needs Hank or Cyberlife to give that order.

Connor let the fence go but froze as the world become grey. Words flash before him, shouting at him, yelling at the top of their lungs at him. They spin and yelled until one silent all the other. ‘ **Go!** ’

A huff escapes Connor’s lips before he went off them. He can’t let them escape, he can’t let Amanda down again. The other Connor would have gone after them.

People jump out of his way as Connor run past them. The deviant and the girl turn down an alleyway, pushing past a cop that was standing there. Connor slide to a stop just long enough to make sure the cop isn’t hurt before heading down the alleyway.

They were already over the fence when Connor got there. Connor was about to follow when a hand grab his shoulder and pulls him back. “Where you goin’?!” Hank’s voice draws Connor back.

“I can’t let them get away.” Connor shrugs Hank’s hand off and was about to go back to the fence when Hank grab his arm and pulls him back again.

“They won’t! They’ll never make it to the other side.” Connor knows what Hank trying to do but the other Connor would go after them. Connor didn’t bother saying anything as he tries again. “Hey, you will get yourself killed! Do NOT go after ‘em, Connor, that’s an order!”

Connor stops. His shoulders relax and let Hank pull him back. The world turns grey and dull as soft blue lights appears in front of him. Hank’s orders are clear as day while Cyberlife’s fade into the graying world.

“Connor?”

The student nods his head slowly as the world turns back to normal. He checks to see where the deviant and the girl is and sees that they have made it to the other side.

“Come on, let’s get back to the station.”

The lieutenant slings an arm around the student’s shoulders which Connor responds to by putting an arm around Hank. Rain fall from the sky as if the sky itself is crying, in relief or sorrow it’s hard to say.

Ben just gives Hank a nod before letting the two go.

…

“I’ll be back” Hank said as he heads to Fowler’s office.

Connor didn’t say anything as he sits at the desk across from Hank’s. He cross his arms and rest them on the table. The computer in front of him runs through the other cases that Fowler given to them earlier but frankly Connor can’t find it in himself to actually care at the moment.

A sigh escapes his lips when a woman came to stand before him. It’s one of the android from the reception. She silently place some papers down before speaking up.

“Someone here to see you.” With that she turns and heads back to work, her heels clinking against the floor as she walks.

Connor stood up and heads out to the front lobby. There’s a couple of people sitting around, waiting for someone to talk to them or just wanting to get out of the rain. Connor not sure.

“Hey!” A man with short dark, blonde hair waves from where he’s sitting. He motions Connor over which the android did. “You must be Connor, right?”

 Connor nods his head, wishing to not speak. Amanda would find it impolite not to answer but Connor can’t find it in himself to care about what Amanda thinks or what the other Connor would do.

“I have something to give you.” The man held out his hand. “A friend of mine what’s you to have this.”

Connor reach over and took the deviant’s hand. The skin folds back and the white skin underneath appears. Connor pulls his sleeve up some to find it. The deviant pulls his hand back and gives Connor a small smile. Connor just let his hand sit in his lap again.

“Keep your head up, Connor” the man said. He got up and starts for the door.

“Simon?” the deviant stops and looks over his shoulder when Connor spoke up. “Tell Markus that I miss him and that he should stay safe” Connor quickly said before left the deviant standing there in the lobby.

 


	8. Soldier, Poet, King

The house stood still. The only light on is the one from the TV screen inside. The neighborhood went to bed long before Hank arrived home.

Hank rest his arms against the steering wheel as he debates with himself. He left Connor back at the station by himself, mostly because he knows that Laurens would be there shortly to pick the student up. He shouldn’t have left the kid there, again. Hank is the kid’s teacher, he should have waited until Laurens got there before leaving. He sighs before grabbing the handle of the door and got out.

Tomorrow would be a better day. Tomorrow would be a better day.

…

The sun slowly climbs up the sky as Hank got out of his car. It’s too early for this but Laurens thought it was a great idea to meet for breakfast, or what counts for breakfast. Hank told him to fuck off but the man offered free food which Hank didn’t want to turn down…and the fact that Connor was going to be there. He really needs to stop walking out on the teen before something bad happens.

Chicken Feed is a beacon in the early morning. There aren’t many people eating here since Gary has enough time to look up, wave at Hank, cook the food, and serve the customer in front of him. Or Gary is just great at multitasking.

“Hank!” Gary greets him once the other customer moves out of the way. “How’ you doing?”

Hank shrugs as he leans against the counter. Gary went about making Hank his usual meal. “Eh, you know, same old shit.”

Gary nods his head while flipping one of the burgers.

“I hear ya” the man said. He gives Hank a nod. “I heard from Jimmy that you got yourself a new student, how’s that going?”

“It’s only temporary” Hank said. He frowns before sighing, dropping his head down. “I forgot to call the university.”

Gary chuckles. “Too early for that noise, might as well wait until the school is open.”

The smell of burgers drift through the air as Gary puts three of them onto buns, along with whatever else Gary puts on them. Hank never really bother learning what’s on the burgers, he’s not sure that he even wants to know what’s on them.

“Hey, hey, hey…”

Hank looks over to see Pedro coming over to him. The guy looks restless but it won’t stop the man from talking to him.

“Hank! How you doin’, man? Hey, listen, I got shit-hot tip for you. Number five in third, Lickety-split! That filly’s one hell of a chaser. You wanna flutter?” Pedro ask.

Hank blinks as he keeps one hand on the counter. Even Gary stops what he’s doing to look at the guy. Hank sighs before speaking.

“Last shit-hot tip you gave me set me back a week’s wages, Pedro…” Hank says as he cross his arms.

“Come on, this is different, it’s 100% guaranteed. You can’t go wrong.”

Hank looks at Gary while Gary looks back at him. The cook has known Hank since the lieutenant first got out of school and join up with the police force. Gary shakes his head, silently telling Hank not to do it but just like the times before Hank ignores him.

“Yeah, right…Alright, I’m in.” Hank gives Pedro the money, who quickly starts leaving.

“Damn straight! Hey! You won’t regret this!” With that said, Pedro left.

Gary shakes his head as he went back to attending to the grill. “Hank, you really need to stop giving that man money before you are out of house.”

“Mothering me, Gary?” ask Hank as he leans against the counter again.

Gary huffs and points Hank’s drink at him. “Someone has to before you lose everything _and_ set a bad example for that student of yours.” With that said, Gary hands Hank the food and two drinks. “Now, it looks like your company has arrive.”

Hank looks over his shoulder to see Laurens and Connor walking over, the agent making sure to check before crossing. Laurens is just as bad being a mother hen since he’s holding Connor’s arm as they cross.

Laurens lift a hand up which Hank nods in return before heading over to one of the tables. Once at the table, Laurens let Connor go. Connor went to help Hank, who rolls his eyes but let the kid help him with the food.

Gary huffs out a laugh before he went back to work, leaving Hank to deal with the agent and student.

As they near the table, Connor has been looking at one of the hamburgers before looking back up at Hank.

“Your meal contains 1.4 times the recommended daily intake of calories and twice the cholesterol level.” Connor set the plate and drink down that he was carrying down. “You shouldn’t eat that.”

Hank put down the other two plates down along with the drink. Laurens took one of the plates while covering up his own laughter, having dealt with the whole junk food conversation with Connor before. However Hank hasn’t so he gets to deal with it.

“Everybody’s gotta die of something” he said.

The laughter next to him goes quiet. Hank went back to his own food, not wanting to see the look on the agent’s face.

He went to pick the burger up to take a bit when Connor spoke up again. The kid is looking at the burger with a frown on his face. Hank swears if the kid picks at the burger he’s going to leave.

“Do you eat here often?” Connor ask.

“Most days, Gary makes the best burger in Detroit” Hank simple says.

“Yeah I do!” The lot jumps when Gary shouts over to them.

Laurens cough, setting his burger down while stealing Hank’s drink. Connor whips around to see who shouted and Hank just calmly went back to his food.

Connor slowly turns back around before looking at Hank again. The burger is clearly growing cold so Hank just takes the burger from the teen. If he wasn’t going to eat it than why should Hank let it go to waste? He can get Connor something else later.

“I thought Gary lost his license back in ‘31?” ask Laurens. “Actually stretch that, I don’t want to know.”

Hank close his month from answering but Connor seems to want to know the answer. Well tough, Hank ain’t telling.

“Enjoy your meal” Connor said as Laurens quietly slips the other drink across the drink at Connor.

“Thank you” Hank simply said.

The lot went quiet as they went about eating their meal. Or in Connor’s case just flipping through a case file that he brought out from his bag. Hank quietly leans over to see what case it was and…it was the one from earlier.

Connor sighs before looking up at Hank again. “Last night, when we were chasing those deviants…why didn’t you want me to cross the highway?” he ask, his voice quiet and it seems so far away like the kid afraid of the answer.

Laurens set down his burger as he also awaits the answer. Hank wonders if the kid even told the agent about what happened, but from the looks of things Connor probably didn’t.

Hank let out a sigh. He doesn’t want to answer, he doesn’t want to remember…The nightmare from last night resurface itself. Connor getting hit by a car plays over and over in his mind. He can’t, he can’t lost another kid, he’s just can’t.

“‘Cause you could’ve been killed” Hank said, shakily. “And I didn’t want to explain to your parents about what happened to you.”

Connor nods his head before thinking of something else. “Is there anything you’d like to know about me?” he ask. “Both of you.”

Laurens shakes his head as he ruffles Connor’s hair. “You always seem to know when to change the subject, don’t you?”

Connor shrugs as he went about fixing his hair once Laurens takes his hand away.

“No…Well, yeah, how come you’re working with someone like him, Connor?” ask Hank, giving a nod at Laurens.

The agent gasp and dramatically place a hand over his heart. “Hank, you wound me so!”

Connor tries to cover up his laughter but a couple of giggles manages to slip through. Laurens smiles proudly when he got Connor to loosen up a little. Hank just rolls his eyes but surprisingly, he’s enjoying himself.

“Cyberlife was the one that paired me with Agent Laurens, wanting me to experience the…” he frown as he thought over his wording before nodding and continuing. “Police side of the law to better their police androids.”

“Well, they fucked up” Hank said, startling both agent and student. “Shouldn’t you be studying for an upcoming exam or hanging out with friends than doing _this_?”

Connor tilts his head, not quite understanding. “Well no–” his words got cut off by Laurens.

“How about we talk about something else, shall we?” the agent went back to his food and the subject change.

“Alright, you ever dealt with deviants before?” ask Hank, giving a nod at Connor.

Connor frowns, tilting his head back and forth as he thought. Before he shrugs. “No, this is the first time” he said.

Hank nods his head. He shouldn’t be surprise by the answer but something about it just doesn’t sit right. There’s clearly more to this story but Connor nor Laurens are going to give it to him so he decides to drop the subject but once he has more information, he’s going to bring it back up.

 “So, I’m guessing you’ve done all your homework, right? Know everything there is to know about me?” Hank’s food forgotten as he leans against the table, wanting to talk to the teen more than eat his food. Which isn’t a first but it has been a while.

“I know you graduated top of your class” Connor said as he puts down the drink. “You made a name of yourself in several cases, and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit. I also know you’ve received several disciplinary warnings in recent years and you spend a lot of time in bars.”

All basic information that’s better easy to get. Frankly it’s more information than most of his students before Connor had. “So, what’s you conclusion?” he ask.

Connor thought about it. Taking his time to really think about it. Hank doesn’t know if he should be flattered or not. Finally Connor seems to come to terms with something.

“I know you’re an experienced officer, and I’d like to earn your trust. I’m sure we can solve this case if we manage to work together.” Connor however stops and looks towards Laurens as he pulls his phone out.

“Got a report about a suspected deviant, being only a few blocks away.” Laurens lift his phone up and let Hank look at it. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to let you two deal with this one since I have work elsewhere.”

Laurens pocket his phone before pushing away from the table, he did make sure to pick up his trash to throw it away. “Hank, you have my number so if something goes wrong, don’t be afraid to call it.” He turns his attention to Connor. “And you be good and listen to Hank.”

With that the agent turn and left them there, making sure to throw away his trash first before heading back to his car.

“Alright kid, let’s get going.”

Connor nods his head and help throw away the trash. As the two are leaving, Gary told them to stay safe and for Hank to be a good role model.

…

Connor frowns as Amanda’s words came back to hit him again. His predecessor wouldn’t have been as careless as him. Would have been following the case than making small talk about petty things. He wobbles slightly when something lightly push him.

“You alright?” Hank ask. The older man looks slightly worry.

“I’m alright, lieutenant.” Connor place his hands behind his back, giving a small nod. Hank shouldn’t worry about him since they’ll never seen one another after the case is over.

“Well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?” Hank raise an eyebrow however chuckles when Connor quickly shakes his head and exit to the elevator.

The hallway is run down and it barely looks like anyone lives up here however the music beating through the floor says other ways. Connor walks next to Hank, however makes sure to not bump into the lieutenant.

“What do we know about this guy?” Hank questions.

“Not much. Just that a neighbor reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor. Nobody’s supposed to be living up here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding a LED under his cap.”

Hank nods his head as he sighs. Connor can tell he’s tried with all the running around that’s happening.

“Christ, if we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we’re gonna need more cops” Hank said. He took a second to look back at the elevator before turning to Connor. “You sure you’re alright?”

Connor just gives Hank a nod instead of answering. Something about this place isn’t sitting well with Connor, or maybe it’s just the fact that Hank had started walking more carefully or the faint noise of something moving around somewhere.

Once they reach the door, Hank lets Connor knock on the door.

“Anybody home?” Connor said as he knocks on the door. He glance over to Hank, who just shrugs so Connor decides to try something. “Open up! Detroit Police!”

A loud bang is heard from the other side of the door. Hank motions for Connor is get behind him which the teen did. He draws his gun as he opens the door.

Connor looks over Hank’s shoulder and see…birds, a lot of birds. Hank stops, looking ready to throw up, while he put his gun back.

“What the fuck is this!?” Hank said as he went about opening a window before someone dies. “Jesus, this place stinks.”

Once a window is open, Hank turns around however the apartment is empty expect for the birds. Why did it had to be birds?

“Looks like we came for nothin’, our man’s gone” Hank said but he notice Connor already looking around the place, planning on solving this.

It’s odd for sure. Connor manages to find both Rupert’s jacket and driver license, which was fake, along with an LED in the sink in the bathroom.

The bathroom is torn but doesn’t have any birds in here. The mirror seems to be clear and not broken. Connor frown as he looks at his reflection.

The red streak is gone from Connor’s latest visit to Amanda, who wasn’t very please. He wonders if there is any ways to please Amanda because so far he has nothing, everything he does just seems to disappoint her even more.

A soft sigh left his lips as he leans forwards a little. However he stops. Connor looks back up before looking to the wall next to him. rA9 litters the wall, over and over again.

“Any idea what it means?” ask Hank. The lieutenant takes Connor’s arm and leads him out of the bathroom.

“rA9…written 2471 times.” Connor and Hank stops as the student thought it over. “It’s the same sign Ortiz’s android wrote on the shower wall.” Connor notice Hank’s frown but finish his train of thought. “Why are they obsessed with this sign?”

Hank shakes his head, looking more tried then he did earlier. “Looks like a maze or something” he said.

Hank went back to looking around the place while Connor stays standing there. Something is off about the main room. He follows the trail of broken cages to a door thing in the roof. Why are deviant always finding in the ceiling? Probably the safest places to be.

Connor was about to get something to help him open the door when it flow open and a body mass comes flying out. Connor stumbles backwards but catches himself and took off after the android. He barely heard Hank calling after him.

Rupert is a lot faster than Connor as the deviant hunter he went the long way but it’s the safest way. Turning, Connor climbs up onto a couple carts which leads to the roof of one of the green houses.

Rupert fumbles, grabbing a hold of the roofing before dropping himself down to the ground. Connor is quick to follow.

Everything seems to be going fine, even when Connor ends up jumping on to a train that ends when Rupert went through a field of corn or something that’s blocks Connor’s view of where the deviant is going.

Pushing past the last few straws, everything froze. The world sinks to the deathly grey as red and blue spins and mix. Rupert and Hank tussle before Hank is push over the edge.

90% flash red in front of him. Something wet hit his face snapping Connor out of it. Screams fill his ears. Shutting his eyes, a faint outline of a person stood on the edge before him. Another wave of screams wash over him before his eyes snap open. He jumps down to the roof below and run over to Hank, helping the lieutenant back up onto the roof.

Hank let out a breath once he’s back on solid ground. He looks over to where the deviant took off. “Shit! We had it! Fu–”

Connor cuts Hank off by wrapping his arms around Hank. The lieutenant place a hand on the kid’s head, only can guess what’s upset the teen so much.

“Connor, I’m fine just…you’d would have caught it if it wasn’t for me.” The teen just shakes his head, clinging a little longer than Hank is comfortable with. “It’s alright, we know what it looks like.”

Nothing. Now Connor starting to worry Hank. Normally the teen is quick about getting back on track and start the report for fowler but not this time. Hank nods slowly before he pulls out his phone and calls Laurens.

Who didn’t pick up so Hank calls the next best person, probably should have been the first person that Hank calls. Chris.

The officer is quick about picking up the phone, already asking Hank what’s wrong.

“I kinda need your help, nothing serious but I don’t know what to do” Hank admits.

“ _Alright, I’ll be there as soon as possible_.”

…

Chris was suspecting a lot of things. Connor injured or Hank injured, even a small thought of them catching a deviant. However he never thought of Hank stuck sitting on the roof of a building with a teen clinging to him as if life depended on it.

The rookie behind him as about to say something when Chris held a hand up. “How about you check the perimeter” Chris suggest.

The rookie nods, turning on his heels, and head back inside. Chris let out a sigh before turning back to Hank. It’s strange to see Hank looking so worry about the kid clinging to him since…the time Chris seen someone cling to Hank like that was the last student that Hank had.

Chris cough to gain the two’s attention however he only got Hank’s. The lieutenant tilt his head, tiredly looking up at Chris. The officer smiles kindly as he took a seat next to the older man.

“So what happened?” Chris ask.

Hank shrugs as he runs his fingers through Connor’s hair. “One minute, he was catching after the deviant, the next he’s–” Hank motions down to the teen. “I’m not sure what happened between those two moments.”

Chris nods his head slowly. He’s never dealt with a student before. From what he heard from some of the other older officers and Hank, he’s are kinda like children in a way but now that he’s seeing Connor and how Hank have to work through what happened. Chris is not sure anymore.

Damian crying is something he can deal with but a student witnessing their mentor almost dying, he’s not sure if he can deal with that.

“Hank?” Chris looks over to the older man, who looks over at him with a soft hum. “I will never understand how you can deal with _this_.” Chris motion to Connor, still clinging onto Hank.

“You will.” That’s all Hank said before Laurens arrive.

The agent push the door open, almost tripping over himself when he came over where the three are sitting. Laurens crouch down and tries to look Connor over as best as he can.

“It’s probably shock or something” said Hank.

“Maybe.” Laurens took Chris’s spot once the officer stood up; leaving them alone. “However it could be something else.”

Hank nods his head slowly. Frankly he just wants to go home. His legs and arm are numb from sitting there for so long, being only hour but it felt like forever. The winter months are slowly making their presence known the longer Hank sits on the roof.

“How about we head back to my place since I doubt Connor is going to be leaving my side any time soon” suggest Hank.

The agent nods his head and got Connor’s attention to tell him that they are heading to Hank’s place.

Once standing, Hank got a better look at Connor. The kid looks like he been crying but the kid probably didn’t know he was.

Laurens talks quietly to Connor as they head off the roof. Hank following along behind them however stuck close as Connor held onto his hand like a lifeline.

This day could’ve been better but everyone is alive so Hank shouldn’t be complaining. Hank wonders if Sumo can help Connor out since the dog help Hank out a lot since he first got Sumo. It’s worth a try.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fan fact, this chapter was actually Markus's chapter until I realize that I messed my timeline up a tiny bit so this turned in a Connor chapter instead. Next chapter we're going to check up on our favourite deviant leader and crew.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

**Nov 8 th, 2038 – 1:30 PM**

Connor shut his eyes tight as the world go grey. He knows what this means and he doesn’t want to go talk to Amanda. He already knows that she’s disappointed in him for not only losing the deviant but also saving Hank then catching Rupert.

Hank’s car is quiet save for the music playing from the radio, low and quiet, and Hank’s voice. Connor tries to grab a hold of it, to anchor him down just a little while longer, just until Amanda gives up.  

Colour is his only other defense, his only other means to protect himself. The android felt his body lean into the car door before the darkness greets him. Hank’s and Laurens’s voices become nothing but background noise, the radio following after him.

He opens his eyes to see the Zen Garden in all of its glory. It looks and feels the same from the last time he been here which is just a few hours before. Amanda stands before him, a soft smile on her lips.

“Connor, I’ve been expecting you.” Amanda offer her arm to the android before her. “Would you mind a little walk?”

Connor frown, placing one foot behind him. He doesn’t understand why he’s being so cold to Amanda, she’s the one helping him…and the Connor before him. Maybe that’s why, the Connor before him. The better Connor.

That Connor did his job, got the deviant in the end. This Connor, the one before her hasn’t even caught one.

He steps forwards and took her arm, following her lead.

“That deviant seemed to be an intriguing case” she said. “A pity you didn’t managed to capture it.”

Connor opens his mouth before closing it. The words failing to come forth. Something is wrong with him. He shouldn’t be acting this way, shouldn’t be so cold to the one person that he can trust out of Cyberlife.

However that person left him there.

Connor steps away from her while letting go of her arm. Amanda turns to him with a disappointed frown.

“I…I have things to do” Connor finally said. However those weren’t the right words. He stumbles backwards when Amanda steps forwards. There’s no path behind Connor, just broken stones leading to a broken grave.

“I see, better things to do then report to me.” She continues walking forwards and Connor continues stepping back, tripping over himself. “The other Connor wouldn’t have decided that someone like Lieutenant Anderson is worth the time.”

Connor’s legs hit into a stone slab, knocking him to the ground. Amanda sighs and crouch down before the android. She didn’t say anything.

The birds chip and flow over head while the trees blow gently in the wind. The fish in the pond lazily went about their day, no caring about the android and his handler are doing above.

Amanda let out a sigh before picking up a black rose and gently put it into Connor’s hair. The throne are gone unknown by both Connor and Amanda.

“We don’t have much time.” Amanda stood back up, taking a step back from the android. “Deviancy continues to spread. It’s only a matter of time before the media finds out about it.”

 

Connor slowly stood back up, placing his hands behind his back as Amanda reach out and place a gentle hand on Connor’s cheek. “We need to stop this, whatever it take” she simply said.

Connor nods his slowly. “I will solve this investigation, Amanda” Connor said automatically. “I won’t disappoint you.”

“I hope you don’t.” She turns on her heels and walks away from Connor.

A hand is place on his shoulder, causing him to look up. The figure has a small smile on their face before the figure fades into the face of Hank.

…

The car ride back to his place took longer than Hank would have liked. Connor had fallen asleep in the back seat about half an hour ago, giving Hank and Laurens enough time to take about the kid.

Once he pull in the driveway, Laurens got out and went to the back of the car to grab both the kid’s bag and Laurens’s own bag. Hank, on the other hand, went to the door on the driver’s side.

Hank wonders if Connor going to talk about what happened on the roof, maybe not now but later. He shakes his head and grab the door handle, opening the door. Hank rush forwards and caught the teen before falling too far. The kid luckily hooked in but still it still gave Hank a mini-heart attack.

Almost falling of the car seems to have startle Connor awake.

“You alright, Kid” Hank ask as he let Connor sit back up.

Connor just nods and got himself unhooked without saying a word. Hank reach out and ruffles the kid’s hair which goes unnoticed by Connor. Now Hank is starting to really worry.

He’s not sure what to do. Maybe back in the day he would but not when he been pumping himself with enough drink to kill a small family over the years, especially since he was trying to drown out the memories.  Hank gives Laurens a quick look but the agent is on the phone most likely talking to Valentine.

“Alright, Connor.” Hank offer his hand out, hoping to get reaction out of the kid. “Let’s head inside.”

Connor lazily look up at Hank before down at the offering hand. Slowly, Connor ends up taking it, letting Hank lead him inside.

If Hank’s heart wasn’t break before it is now. Just seeing the kid like this just hurts more than he first thought. He had students before, hell Cole had rough days to, but Hank never really seen this before maybe we others but none of his. Probably because he cared about his safety back then.

A bark can be heard on the other side of the door as Hank and Connor draws near. Hank chuckles softly before turning to Connor.

“Sumo won’t hurt ya, promise” Hank said, waiting for a response only a slightly frown from Connor.

Hank let go of Connor and unlock the door before opening it. Sumo backs up, waiting for Hank to enter with his guest. Once Connor steps through the door, Sumo went over and sniff him.

“Make yourself at home, I guess.” Hank left Connor standing there and heads to the kitchen.

The kitchen is the same as before he left. He should have clean up this morning but he didn’t. Hank picks up an empty pizza box off the table and put it in the trash, however the unopened mail catches his attention. He can’t even remember the last time he even got the mail other than bills.

He pulls out one of his chairs and took a seat. Some of it just looks like normal bills however there are two that are a little fancier than the normal.

Hank picks up a small, purple envelope with a heart sticker holding the tab down. He looks over to Connor before he opens it and sees that the teen is sitting on the ground near the TV watching something while Sumo has his head resting in Connor’s lap, getting absently petted.

Hank shakes his head before giving the envelope his attention once more. Carefully he opens it and slides the card out. The card is basic with a couple more stickers on the front. However he knows the writing from anywhere.

_Happy Birthday, Uncle Hank!_

_Hopefully you and Sumo are having amazing day!_

_Love,_

_Francis, José, & Jason Laurens_

Each child had sign it, expect for Jason; who just got a sticker with his name on it. Hank picks the letter back up and notice it was sent way back in September which make sense since his birthday is in September.

Hank put the card back into the envelope and set it off to the side. He’ll put it with the others later. With that, he turns to the other letter. It’s a simple black envelope with his name written in gold lettering on the front. Flipping it over, Hank opens the envelope and puts out the card from inside.

_Lieutenant Anderson,_

_You are formally invited to attend as one of Carl Manfred’s guest at the opening of the retrospective at the Museum of Modern Art._

Hank flips the card over before turning it back and lean back to look around his place, checking to make sure this isn’t come kind of joke. The Lieutenant picks the card back up and re-read everything. The last time he spoken to Carl was when the artist got into the accident.

He heard about what happened to him with his android, maybe he can ask him some questions about that. What is he thinking, this has to be some kind of joke. Why Carl Manfred would even remembers who he is after all these years.

“Hank?”

The Lieutenant looks up from the card to see Connor standing there. His hands are place behind his back and his head isn’t held high like it normally is. A black streak seems to have made it way into the kid’s hair which is odd since Hank don’t remember the kid dying his hair this morning.

“Yeah, Connor?”

The teen took a seat across from him. He brought his hands around and rest them on the table. “I’m sorry for my behavior earlier, I shouldn’t have reacted like I did” Connor said.

That was the last straw. Whoever hurt Connor has to answer to Hank now. He’s not going to let his student feel like his emotions aren’t valid.

“Connor, you never have to apologize for the way you feel. Clearly something happened and you don’t have to tell me what happened, just know that I’m here for you need me” Hank place a hand over top of Connor as he spoke. “Like I said earlier, if you need to talk to someone, my door is always open.”

Connor chuckles softly as he remembers their conversation. “Just let you know when I’m coming first” Connor finish.

Hank nods, proud that something stuck. His smile drops as he fish around in his pockets before pulling out a coin. Hank forgot about this since everything that went down.

Connor perks up and reach over to take it but stop short and pull his hand back like he been burned. He opens his mouth before quietly shut it again.

Yeah, whoever hurt Connor has to answer to Hank when the Lieutenant finds out who.

Hank held the coin out, silently giving Connor permission to take it which the teen did. Once the coin is back in the teen’s hands, the coin flicks back and forth between Connor’s hands while the teen did a couple of other cool tricks with it. Colour Hank in impressed.

“What’s the letter for?” ask Connor, once he settle down with some of the tricks however the coin kept moving.

Hank hum before picking the letter in question up. “Oh, this is for some party I got invited to, don’t know if I’m going or not.” Really he doesn’t want to go.

However when Connor stop with the coin and look at the letter, Hank might have change his mind. This is the most that Connor has engaged with something since the roof. Maybe some stuffy party won’t be too bad if it gets Connor talking more.

“Unless you like to go?”

Connor looks from the letter to Hank, surprise over taking Connor. The teen nods his head before he sinks in his seat. “Only if you want to” he said politely.

“Do you have a suit?” Hank ask. It’s enough of answer for Connor since the kid is already up and went to go find Laurens. Maybe Hank can live with this, having a student again.

The photo of Cole stares up at him from underneath some of the letters that he never even touch. Hank sighs. Maybe he can’t…

…

**Nov 8 th, 2038 – 6:00 PM**

“Connor stop moving!” said Hank as he fumbles with Connor’s tie.

Hank has been trying to tie Connor’s tie for an hour now but the kid just keeps moving, flicking the coin between his hands. It’s starting to drive him crazy. Laurens has laugh at Hank’s misfortune, having to deal with putting ties on his sons and Connor.

Cole popped up at some point about what he be like with ties and parties. Guess he’ll never known. He finally gave up and drop the tie before heading over to the couch.

Hank cross his arms as he leans back against the couch. He shut his eyes and let the sound of the TV be his only comfort, well until Connor comes walking over. The older man opens one eye just enough to see Connor.

The teen has pocketed his coin while looking down worriedly. Hank went back to who he was when Connor poke him in the shoulder while saying his name to get his attention.

Hank smirks as he manages to catch the teen by surprise and pulls him down onto the couch causing Connor and himself to burst out laughing. Hank hasn’t laugh this much since everything.

“Alright,” Laurens gain both mentor’s and student’s attention as he stood before them with his hands on his hips. “It’s time we get going to the party before we’re late.”

Hank groans while Connor simply rolls off the couch before standing up, letting Laurens quickly do up his tie. Finally Hank stood up and fix his own tie. Laurens motions for them to leave the house, opening the door for the both of them.

“Be good, Sumo” said Hank as he follow the others out of the house. As they near the car, Hank pats his pockets before sighing. “I’ll be right back, forgot my wallet.”

It couldn’t have gone far. Once back inside, Hank looks around for it. Under the couch, in between the fridge and counter, even in the toaster but nothing. He steps back into the living room, shaking his head.

“ _The long a waited story about Cyberlife’s Negotiator has finally been released._ ” Hank continues his search as the newswoman talks in the background. “ _It appears that the android is from a short line called the RK series that has been previously been called the Prototype series, more about this story at 10._ ”

Hank sighs in defect, barely listening to the woman on screen, before Sumo comes jogging over with Hank’s wallet in his mouth. He chuckles and pats Sumo as he takes the wallet from the dog.

“Good boy, Sumo.”

With that Hank left the house, making sure to lock up on the way out.

…

**Nov 8 th, 2038 – 7:00 PM**

The party has been in full swing when they arrive, well as full swing as you can get with a room full of old, rich people making small talk. Hank stay out of the way of everyone, not really in the mood to talk to anyone but seeing Connor move about the gallery and checking out the art does make coming here worth it.

“Lieutenant Anderson?”

Hank turns to see Carl Manfred in front of him, his newest caretaker stepping back some to give them a moment of peace.

“It’s been awhile” said Carl.

Hank nods his head as he quickly checks on Connor before giving Carl his attention. “Yeah it has, sorry I couldn’t come check up on ya. You head that android to do that for me” Hank states.

“Yes, Markus has been a big help over the years for me.” Carl’s shoulders lower as he hangs his head a little bit. “I do miss him, I hope where he is he’s okay.”

Hank whine quietly. He remembers Connor reading that report about the two officers shooting Markus and were he ended up. Hank also knew how much Carl adored Markus and would do anything for him just as much as Leo, before their falling out. There’s no coming back from the junk yard.

“I’m sure he is.”

There isn’t much else to talk about. There is no closure for them since they didn’t end on a happy or sour note when Hank stop coming by.

“I stop by your place a couple of nights ago, you weren’t there.” Carl wave a waiter over and got a glass from the tray. “I do hope everything was alright.”

“Yeah everything was fine, just busy with a student” Hank explain. It’s no secret at this point that Hank has decided to take Connor on as a full-time student however it still hard to believe which is also understandable.

Carl leans forwards some to look around the room, a knowing smirk on his face. “I’m guessing your student is here, do you mind if I meet them?”

Hank looks around the room to try to spot Connor however he can’t seem to find him. Connor isn’t that great at hiding, especially with his jacket on but now that he’s not wearing it kinda hard to find him. A turf of brown is spotted for a second before Hank lost sight of it again.

The Lieutenant reach out and manage to garb the teen just as he’s passing by. Connor stumbles before righting himself and put his hands behind his back when he spots Carl.

“Hello, Mr. Manfred” Connor greets. “My name is Connor.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Connor.” Carl chuckles softly.

The night went on like that. Hank and Carl catching up with one another while Laurens and Connor hang around the room. Connor ends up looking at more than just Carl’s painting during the party but it’s hard not to. However one painting stuck out at him.

It’s wasn’t painted by Carl but Connor’s not sure who painted it. He wanted to ask Carl but the man was busy so Connor kept his mouth shut and push the question why.

Amanda and the other Connor would be disappointed with him as he mingle with the people instead of solving this case.

In the end however Connor had fun, and when Hank drops Laurens and him off at the station the happy feeling that he’s feeling doesn’t disappear well until he got back to Cyberlife that is.

He wonders quietly if one day he can continue solving cases and working with Hank. Maybe one day.

…

**Nov 8 th, 2038 – 9:59 PM**

Hank yawns as he sat down at the kitchen table, the TV playing softly in the background. The gun sits in front of him but he didn’t go to pick it up like he normally does. Today someone out there decided that Hank had enough misery for one lifetime and give him something good.

Laurens had stated that Valentine might be coming down but she might not either due to work. It be nice to see Valentine since he hasn’t seen her since Cole’s passing. However Connor has brighten up his life a lot since he first met the teen back at the Jimmy’s.

Sumo came over and reach his head on Hank’s leg. Hank shakes his head before standing up and heads to the living room. Sumo right, it’s time for bed.

The dog heads towards the bed room while Hank goes to turn the TV off however stops when he sees the newswoman from earlier. He quickly found the remote and turn the volume up.

It’s not like he cares about this Negotiator nor about Cyberlife but since Connor works with Cyberlife, it can’t hurt having a little bit of info about what’s going on.

“ _Cyberlife has issue that the Negotiator has been a prototype that has long been in operation and the Phillips’s was the very first test run._ ” A far away image of three people on the roof can be seen. “ _The Negotiator was shot before the deviant jump, no information was been release of the girl’s state._ ”

Hank quickly turns off the TV before he falls down that rabbit hole. Sumo whines, gaining Hank’s attention.

“Yeah, let’s head to bed…”


	10. The Unforeseen Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Markus's Chapter!
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

Nothing is working. Every plan that Markus comes up with seems to fall through before he can even act on it. It appears he had outnumbered himself, got outwit before the game even started. Simon’s suggestion is looking better and better as this cat and mouse game goes on.

 Markus huffs and cross his arms, leaning back a little so to see everything. Too many choices, not enough time. If only he’s given a moment, just a moment to pin down what he has to do…Finally, the answer became clear.

“Ha!” Markus pick up the checker piece and put it down in front of Michael’s pawn. “Beat that!”

The child in front of him frown and lean forward to see his pieces. Simon chuckles softly, his book forgotten an hour ago. The chess match between Michael and Markus being more interesting than the random novel that they found while out.

The last two weeks Markus and Simon had gone out to find stuff to make Jericho a little more bearable. The trips were Markus’s idea, and it wasn’t approved by anyone; Simon was even against the idea however he went just to keep Markus out of trouble.

During one of those trips, Markus managed to find a chess board with some of its pieces however a great deal of them were missing so he and Michael made do with what they have laying around the place.

“Checkmate!” Michael exclaim, making another winning move. “Beat that Markus.”

Markus can’t believe he lost to a kid. He nods his head slowly before he reach across the table for a handshake. “Good game, Michael” he said.

Michael giggles as he shakes Markus’s hand before getting up, being careful of his side, and head over to where Josh is getting ready to leave. Markus kinda forgot about his plan tonight.

Simon put his book down and place a hand on the deviant’s arm, gaining Markus’s attention. Markus place hand over top and gives a small nod before getting up from where he was sitting on the floor.

Simon isn’t going with them, wanting to stay behind to keep an eye on everyone. Mostly because of the storm that’s coming. Markus really wanted him to go but he respects Simon’s wishes.

Thunder booms through the hull of the ship. A few android cried out and hind as best as they can from the incoming storm. Markus jumps, stumbling back a bit, before he stables himself.

Everything tilts and rocks as another sound of thunder went off, closer this time. Markus reach out to grab something, anything! However something grab him first. He whips around, tugging the thing that grab him forwards, freezing on the spot. Simon looks up at him surprised and take a couple steps back once Markus let him go.

“I’m sorry, Simon” Markus whine quietly as his voice didn’t project like he wanted it to.

“It’s fine, just come back safe” suggest Simon, trying to keep the subject away from what just happened. The younger android looks up at the ceiling when another boom of thunder rattles the walls of the ship.

“That storm sounds closer than what they said on the news.” Simon turn his attention back to Markus. “I’ll get everyone to the storm rooms, hopefully this place doesn’t get too flooded.”

With that said, Simon left Markus standing there clearly in his own little world of problems. Markus turn on his heels and heads on over to Josh and North.

“Ready to go?” ask Josh.

Markus gives Jericho one last look. Michael had went to help Simon move their people to the storm rooms. Many androids follow Simon’s lead, helping androids that can’t do it themselves. Hopefully this plan works or all of this is going to be for nothing.

…

**Nov 14 th, 2038 – 8:01 PM**

Cyberlife Warehouses; the one place where they can get everything they need to keep their people alive. The storm is raging around them with the wind howling like stray wolves looking for their next meal.

Josh and North didn’t understand why Markus chose to wait for the storm instead of doing without before they are running across the containers, every sound they make is cover by the rain beating down on them.

It took them longer to get there due to the storm and the drone but they manage to get to the loading docks without much delay.

Markus opens one of the Cyberlife containers and grab what they need, Josh and North following after.

No one said a word, to focus on the task at hand. Rain lash down at them as they work however another sound became clear the closer it gets. Markus slowly leads away from the container, a frown pulls at his lips as he does so.

“Markus?” North grab his arm, gaining his attention. “What’s going on?”

“I think someone’s coming…” Markus got North to let go and look out around the container, and standing there not even a few feet away is a security android.

He turns his head at the same time Markus duck back behind the containers. Markus quickly grab both Josh and North, hiding the three of them just as the android got over them.

“You are trespassing on private property. Your presence constitutes a Level 2 infraction.” The android looks around at the crates, barely seeing the three. Even if he does, Markus would be the only one he sees. “I will notify security.”

Markus’s grip on his bag tighten. He can’t let North and Josh get caught, someone has to get this supplies back to Jericho. He put a foot out and push himself up when Josh grab his arm and pulls him back, landing him in between North and himself. A clear message of no one self-sacrificing themselves tonight.

“John!” a voice shouts, gaining the android’s attention. “Goddamn machine, where is it this time?”

The android – John – looks at them, clearly can see them. Markus looks from the android to the guard before he got out of hiding and grab the android, pulling him back to their hiding place.

The guard wanders over to the pile of crates where they are hiding, flashing his light around as he looks. “John?”

‘ _I need your help…_ ’

“John?” the guard looks around worriedly, not seeing the android anywhere. He jumps back when John comes walking out from one of the crates. The guard place a hand over his heart as he lets out a sigh of relief. “There you are. What the hell are you doing?” he ask.

John blinks for a second before quickly responding. “I was inspecting the platform.” John looks around the area before nodding. “Everything is in order.”

The guard shakes his head, a soft chuckle can be heard. “Good” he said before motioning back where he was. “If everything in order then I’m heading back to the control station, I’m soaked.” Just before the guard left, something cross his mind. “Take the drone to maintenance and make a report.”

“Understood” John said, giving a nod.

Josh and North steps out of hiding. John jumps a little since he didn’t seen them when Markus first grab him.

“Let’s finish up and get out of here” order Josh. He quickly checks his bag, a frown appearing on his face. “Try to find some blue blood, we still don’t have enough.”

North and Josh quickly went back to work while Markus hop up onto the loading deck. There isn’t much expect for a panel in the wall holding a couple of androids. He wants to open it but they can’t take everyone, John is already another person they have to try to escape with but three more might be too much.

Looking down the deck, something shiny catches his eye. Josh’s words get clouded by the rain as Markus left the three. Standing in the rain is someone he never had he thought he see again, not after joining Carl especially not after Connor…

“Hello Markus, it been awhile” Amanda said as she shift her umbrella.

…

**Nov 14th, 2038 - 11:30 PM**

The rain roar above Jericho.  Simon pace back and forth as he waits for the others safe return. Images of them getting caught and destroyed plays before him. Simon shut his eyes and warp his arms around himself.

He can’t think like that. They’ll be fine. They’ll be fine, just have a little hope in them.

A bang rings through the hull of the ship, making severely androids jump or cry out. Storms have become the thing of nightmare to some. Simon rush back into one of the rooms to check on Michael.

The child android is laying on the ground with a blanket warp around him. Markus had gotten Michael a new one during one of his trips outside of Jericho. One of his first trips. Simon thought it was sweet but didn’t voice it since they were still getting to know Markus and who he is as a person.

Simon walks over and lower himself down to the floor. He brush Michael’s bangs out of his face as the thunder rumbles overhead. Worry wash over Simon again.

Josh told him that they’ll be back before the storm grows too bad. The radio is reporting that the storm has grown to the point where people should really be inside if they live near the harbor.

Another bang rattles through the walls before voices could be heard. Simon push off the ground and stands back up. He leans against the doorframe to look out into the hallway.

A grin broke out across his face when he sees Josh and North. The two spots him and wave. The three meets half-way and hug one another.

Simon laughs weakly and playfully push away from them when he realize that they are soaking wet. “Guh, both of you are soaking wet!” he said which cause the other two to laugh. Once their laughter die down, Simon finally notice that someone is missing.

“Where’s Markus?” Simon ask.

North nods back at the door they went through. “He’s upstairs double checking everything. We stole a whole truck load of supplies” she said proudly.

“Thanks to John” Josh cuts in. “Without his help I doubt we could have easily gotten the truck.”

“Right, um, Michael’s in that room down the hall” Simon points out the room before continuing. “Everyone is safe in the other rooms around.”

Josh and North left Simon standing there to attend to the other deviants. Simon looks over his shoulder to see Josh enter Michael’s room, glad the kid is going to be taken care of, and North head farther down the hall to where Lucy is.

It was hard to move Lucy from the top floor to down here but Simon managed. No android left behind. An old security android told him that when Simon first arrived to Jericho.

With one final look, Simon heads to the stairs.

…

Connor failed. The android he watch Cyberlife improved and redesigned a thousand times has failed once more. He just can’t believe it. And not just that but somehow Amanda managed to cross his firewall that Kamski has spent months building up before he went to Carl.

Did the firewall weaken when he became a deviant?        

The thunder could barely be heard as his thoughts scream in his ears. The world is dull and grey with blue letters floating around like stars in the night sky. He let himself fall into this world even when something warm is place on his shoulder, he never let go.

“Mar _kus?_ ”

The caretaker blinks as he tilts his head. Carl sits across from him, a soft smile on his face as he looks over the book that Markus is reading, Keats’ Odes; a man in love that makes him miserable in the end.

“ _One day, I won’t be here to take care of you anymore._ ”

Carl smiles gently while resting the book in his lap. A million days has gone by but yet Markus feels selfish for wanting a million more from his father.

“ _You’ll have to protect yourself, and make your own choices_.”

A hand got place over his owns. His father smiles proudly at him.

“ _Make the choice to grow again, let me go Markus_.”

Markus stares up at the man that he sees as his father. He can’t just let go…

The warmth move to his cheek and he realize that Carl isn’t here. He’s not home but in Jericho.

The colour of the world return as Carl fades from view. Simon is kneeling on the step below Markus, worry covering his face as he looks him over for any injuries. Markus lift a hand up and place it over tops of Simon’s.

“I came to Jericho because…” he took a breath, knowing that Simon is always willing to listen. “I had nowhere else to go, just like others here. I came here not expecting to live again, not expecting to meet others like me…” Markus stops and look up at Simon.

The deviant is quiet as he listens. Markus knows that Simon would always listen to anyone, even if he doesn’t support their views on the matter. Markus reach up with his other hand and wipe away the tears that fall from. He didn’t even knew he could cry until his father…

“You’re safe here, Markus” Simon said. “Everyone is here for a reason but you don’t have to tell anyone those reasons, not until you’re ready.”

Markus moves off the stair he was sitting on to hug Simon fully. The android wrap his arms around him just as tightly. Markus silently promise that not another android is going to get hurt, not on his watch. Not Michael or Simon, Josh, North, or Lucy nor John…especially not Connor. Today was more than a step forward to saving his people, it’s a new beginning to an unforeseeable future.


	11. Truth Be Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter I done but it's done. Also this takes place at roughly the same time as the last chapter, Markus's chapter, just so you know.

**Nov 14 th, 2038 – 7:30 PM**

Fowler has seen some things throughout his policing career; from babies being born in the station during snow storms to brawls that lands some of his cops in the hospital. He seen some things just nothing like _this_.

Two weeks he been searching for Connor’s files. Two weeks he been calling universities around Detroit, even some outside of Detroit, however they all lead to dead ends. For two whole weeks he been searching for a Connor that never existed in the first place.

Fowler sighs and rest an arm over top of his eyes as he leans back in his seat. Night shift had come rolling in over an hour ago. Laurens and Connor had come in around that time before Laurens and some other FBI agent went off to one of the interrogation rooms.

Connor has sat down and kept his peace. Fowler let out another sigh before standing up. He likes Connor, he has been doing well and has brought teacher Hank back to them but there’s too many questions about the teen for his liking.

Opening the door, Fowler took a moment to check on his other cops. Most of the night shift had already left for patrol or are busy at their desk doing whatever they been assigned.

Gavin seems to be keeping his peace for now while talking to Tina and Robert. Fowler glad that Gavin isn’t picking fights tonight.

Wilson catches his eye for a second. The cop is sitting at his desk but has been peeking over his computer to look over to Connor as if he seen a ghost or something. Fowler should talk to him later about that.

“Connor!” Fowler shouts, gaining the teen’s attention.

Connor quickly gotten up and heads over to the captain. Fowler held the door open for the student before closing it.

The captain motion for Connor to sit while Fowler takes a seat across from him. The teen seems to be stress, flicking the coin he has around, however he sits perfectly still other than that. His jacket is unzipped and Fowler notice that the teen is wearing one of Hank’s shirts; “Number 1 teacher.”

Fowler remembers that one. He bought it for Hank years ago when he first started teaching. During training, Hank would wear it. Fowler thought he throw it out, guess not.

“What is it that you need, Captain?” ask Connor.

“Oh right.” Fowler folds his hands and place them on the desk. “I been meaning to ask you some questions but I haven’t had the chance.” A sigh escape his lips before he spoke again.

“Are you an android?” he ask. Just rip it off like a Band-Aid.

“Yes.”

Fowler sits up, drawing his hands back a bit. He’s a little taken back, he was not expecting that even though he asked the question.

Now this brings up more questions and less and less answers.

…

**Nov 14 th, 2038 – 7:50 PM**

Hank leans back into the passenger seat of Fowler’s car. The radio isn’t playing but it doesn’t need to since he can hear the music playing from Eden Club from a mile away. He really shouldn’t have gone to Jimmy’s if he known that both Connor _and_ Jeffery would have gone to get him.

Connor is leaning against the window of the car while listening to the music playing from the headphones that Laurens gave him. The agent didn’t like the idea of Connor going to a strip club, neither did Hank and Fowler, but it part of the job. Wherever the crime is, the detectives follow.

The club comes rolling past the window as Fowler parked the car. Fowler stay sitting there as Connor and Hank got out of the car.

“Let’s get going” Hank said, waving Connor over.

The teen nods, walking around the car, before joining the lieutenant. The club is loud with music as they enter, with lights that even blind Hank for a second as they enter. The night probably didn’t help with the change.

Hank never really went to a night club like this, even back in his early days, only reading cases that had happen in night clubs. Looking back, Hank frown seeing Connor stand a little too long in front of one the androids. Laurens probably kill him if Hank spoil Connor’s innocent or something, even though the kid did that on his own.

“Connor!” The teen jump, spinning around to face Hank. “The fuck are you doin’?”

Instead of answering, Connor quickly left the android and came into the main room. Fowler came walking in shortly after.

There wasn’t much to go on. Ben’s talking to the manager about what happening, having no real luck, while Gavin – when did he get here? -  Work in the room where it happened.

Hank waves Connor over. The student ducks out of Fowler’s way as the captain seems to be a little off. Hank place a hand on the back of the kid as he keep his eyes on Fowler.

Normally he can read his friend well but something to eating at him and Hank can’t figure it out. Maybe he can ask him later.

“Lieutenant Anderson” Gavin’s bitter voice rings loud and clear. “And his pet.”

Gavin stood there off to the side of the room with his arms cross. He gives them a nod, “the fuck are you two doin’ here?” he ask.

Connor stops, turning to face the detective without even a second thought. “We’ve been assigned all cases involving androids” Connor said, tilting his head and smiling as if Gavin never even pulled a gun on the kid roughly two weeks ago.

Hank gives Chris a 'told ya’ nod when he comes walking into the room.

“Oh, yeah?” challenge Gavin. The detective took a step forward, still glaring at the teen however Gavin knows he’s in a losing battle. “Well, you’re wasting your time. Just some pervert who, uh, got more action than he could handle.”

Chris shakes his head, stepping forwards to pull the two apart before the guns go flying again. However Hank held a hand up, quickly stopping the officer.

“Even so it’s better to have a fresh pair of eyes on the situation, don’t you think Detective?” Connor ask politely.

Gavin open and close his mouth before jabbing Connor in the chest. “You think your better with all your new fancy tech and knowledge but frankly your nothing but a bucket of bolts that’ll get thrown away in the end,” Gavin spoke lowly before turning and heads towards the door. “Come on, let’s go. It’s starting to stink of booze in here.”

Chris frown, looking over to Hank but the lieutenant just shrugged in response. “Alright. Night Lieutenant, Connor.” With that Chris left the room.

“Well that was a train wreck” Hank said before the two got to work.

The room didn’t give them much. The victim was strangled, he didn’t die from a heart attack like they first thought. And Hank might have to make a call to the victim’s wife later, doubting anyone else would.

Connor has been turning his attention to the android on the ground for the past few minutes but haven’t spoken up yet.

“The only way to access its memory is to reactivate it” Connor said slowly, not wanting Hank to miss the point.

Hank frown moving so he’s next to the teen. Clearly Connor been thinking about this for a few minutes now. “Think you can do it?” he ask.

Connor shrugs and look up at Hank. “It’s badly damaged.” He turn back to the android. “If I can, it’ll only be for a minute, maybe less.” A sigh escape him as he carefully step forwards, making sure Hank know what he’s doing. “I just hope it’s long enough to learn something.”

Hank didn’t catch most of the conversation but when the Traci finally kicked the bucket and Connor stumbles back as if the Traci just shocked him, it startled him.

“So, there was another android.” Hank help Connor back to his feet. “This happened over an hour ago, it’s probably long gone.”

Connor shakes his head, already coming up with a plan of some kind. “No, it couldn’t go outside dresses like that unnoticed, it might still be here.” Connor turns his to the door, half way across the room before Hank could react.

“Think you could find a deviant among all the other androids in this place?” he ask, pride glossing over him as Connor gives him a determine nod.

“I think I can but I’m going to need your help, Lieutenant.”

“I’m here to help.”

…

**Nov 14 th, 2038 – 8:00 PM**

They find the missing Traci. The missing Traci also had a girlfriend, who know. Also they attacked them.

Connor dodge out of the way as Blue-haired Traci lunge, stabbing the screwdriver down. It hit the edge of Connor’s jacket.

Connor flip around, pulling the jacket out before running out to the dock. Hoping that open ground would give him the upper hand.

The cold air hit him in the face but he ignores it in favour of getting to open ground. The Tracis also head this way. Connor has no clue if Hank follow them out, frankly he doesn’t want to know.

He spun around, pulling his gun out and point at them. However Blue-haired Traci knock a leg out from under him, knocking him to ground with a loud thud.  The other Traci is doing something out the corner of his eye but what he’s not sure.

Connor quickly rolls out of the way and stands back up. The gun had flown off somewhere but he focus on dodging attacks. He duck out of the way of another blow, dropping to the ground with his leg out and knock her to the snow.

The other Traci came out of nowhere and punch him in the face. The Blue-haired Traci quickly regain ground and stood up just as Connor went down.

Connor place his hands on the ground to push himself up when a loud bang rings through the loading dock. Everything became surprisingly still.

The snow seem to be frozen along with the Tracis. Connor tilt his head to the side and sees Hank standing there, gun pointed to the ground. The world is stuck in grey and blue.

The Blue-haired Traci’s mouth is moving however no sound came out. Connor kept his attention on Hank.

…

Blue dips into the snow. Blue stain Connor’s clothes – staining Hank’s shirt. Staining the white snow on the ground.

Sirens filled his ears. The Tracis left, he didn’t even notice.

The weight comes crashing down on him as he drops his gun – maybe his gun could be a phone – and run across the short distance to Col…Connor however it felt to long, too far.

Falling, Hank place his hands on either side Connor’s face. The boy looks up at him with tried, scare eyes. Hank looks down at the wound and wires stare back at him.

Hank freeze as a weight leans on him. Hank’s hands had move to put pressure on the wound; just like how he was trained but there was no training to save Connor, to save android.

The sirens are louder, screaming at him for losing another. First Cole now Connor.

Blue stain his hands and wires stare back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't one of the better chapters. I was stuck in writer's block since the last chapter and even now I'm still kinda stuck in it. Anyways this probably wasn't the best chapter to come back to this story with but hey it's done and now Hank knows.
> 
> I suck at fight scenes too.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


	12. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot more time to get back to than I thought it would be. I wanted to write the next little bit but then life and school plus a hundred million other things happened and never got around to continue. But here I am with the next chapter. I'll try my best to finish this story, I'll try my hardest to finish it since I have it outlined just need to actually write it.
> 
> Sorry to anyone that was waiting for this. It may or may not be the past return chapter but I hope you enjoy this a long waited chapter anyways.

**Nov. 14, 2038 – 10:00 PM**

The blue stares back at Hank, who stares right back. Red licks through, burning his hands. Hank close his hand around the red, drowning it out.

Hank tore his glaze away from his hand and out to the water. Snow gently fall from above without a care in the world. It reminds him of Connor in an odd way.

The teen…The android was rush off by Cyberlife units. Hank could only sit there and watch, watch them take Connor as if he was nothing more than junk, and maybe he is.

Hank never cared about androids. They’re just machine that gets a job done and when they break down they are carted back to Cyberlife. It’s what happened to the police androids all the time.

Hank scowls, tightening his fist. Connor wasn’t a normal android though. For some odd reason or a glitch somewhere in Connor’s code, it made him act more human than any android that Hank had met before. It was like he's a…Deviant.

Hank push off the railing that he was leaning against and stumble his way back to his car. The snow doesn’t help him just making him slip on the way up the hill. Once at his car, Hank throws open the passenger side door and slides inside.

His phone rings just before he could pick it up. Hank took a moment before picking it up, an unknown number. Normally he doesn’t answer unknown numbers but he’s too tried to care and a little bit panic.

“ _Hello Lieutenant Anderson._ ” A smooth voice spoke first, sounds of machines working is in the background. “ _I’m calling regarding the android that was assigned to you earlier this week_.”

That caught Hank’s attention. “Connor? What about him?” he ask.

“ _Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?_ ” the voice ask. “ _How do you see…Connor?_ ”

Hank frowns. He doesn’t get it. There’s a reason why this guy is calling him but he haven’t figure it out yet.

“A kid.” Plain and simple.

“ _Have you been told Connor is or did you just found out?_ ”

“Eden’s club.”

The voice fall silence, shuffling could be heard on the other end. Hank has to guess this guy is at Cyberlife somewhere with machines.

“ _Earlier, a man by the name of Zlatko had informed us about a couple of deviants causing an uproar at his home_.” The phone shift. “ _Do you believe that androids have a mind of their own?_ ”

The snow had picked up some point during the conversation. Sumo is probably where he’s at.

“You gave them one so why wouldn’t they use it.”

Hank leans back in his seat; this conversation becoming more and more annoying the longer it goes on.

“ _I see._ ” Hank doesn’t like the sound of the guy’s voice. “ _It’s nice chatting with you, Lieutenant. Hopefully we can do this again._ ”

Hank pulls the phone away from his ear and just stares at the phone. This guy called for a reason and not to just chit chat about androids. Luckily there’s nothing important on his phone in the first place.

Head home then back to the station to finish up the rest of the night shifts that he has left. Jeffery be dammed.

…

**Nov. 14, 2038 – 11:00 PM**

The station is seems to be popular tonight with quite a group of people when Hank comes walking in, Sumo right next to him. People were swarming the desk, stating almost the same thing.

Their androids are acting strange, acting more like Deviants.

Hank, making sure Sumo’s leash is wrap tightly around his hand, ignored the group and makes his way to the back of the station. It seems just as equally busy as the front.

“What’s going on?” Hank ask Chris when the officer walks past him.

Chris spins around, walking backwards, and shrugs. “I have no clue, androids been acting up and the public thinks we have the answers.” With that he turns back around and walks away, probably to deal with the people already talking to the officers on night-shift.

Hank continues his way through the station to the break room where Gavin stood, leaning against the table and watching the world burn. Well, the news at least.

Sumo got away from Hank a little and went over to Gavin, already trying to get pets from the detective. Gavin pet the dog’s head without turning his attention why from the news.

“What’s going on?” Hank ask. He’s already sick of those words and he only said it twice.

“No, some guy named Zlatko caused an up roar when he went to the hospital, stating that a couple deviants attacked him. Though to be fair its not new, people been reporting the same thing across the city.”

Gavin looks away from the TV and kneels down to continue petting Sumo. It reminds Hank of when Gavin was still in the academy and Hank was still a teacher. Gavin was is second student he took on. Somewhere down the line, Gavin turned bitter and Hank still has no clue what happened.

“So where’s Connor?” Gavin asked, finally looking up at Hank.

“Cyberlife, it turned out that Connor was android.”

Gavin tilt his head, giving Hank a confused look. He stop petting Sumo and stood back up.

“You didn’t know?” question the detective. “It was all over the news.”

Gavin lets out a laugh, nodding his head slowly. “You never checked the news at all this week?” the detective whips out his phone and motion Hank over.

Hank raised an eyebrow but came to stand at Gavin’s side. Gavin pulled up a newsfeed from Cyberlife, surprising Hank since Gavin has a strong dislike to androids, and tap one of the articles.

“I read this about an hour before Connor showed up.”

Gavin flip his phone around causing the picture to flip up right as well. It’s a picture of Connor but something about it seems off. Hank tilt his head, narrowing his eyes as he tries to figure it out. It an older version of Connor.

“Cyberlife calls this version the Negotiator since it failed its field test, Connor is its replacement.”

“For someone that has a dislike for androids, you do know quite a bit about this?” question Hank.

“Isn’t it our job to up with the least news?” Gavin smirks when Hank moves away. “Cyberlife is still news that’s important plus the department gets like everything from them so might as well.”

Now there’s the old Gavin that Hank knows. The kid that thinks of something that Hank haven’t. Why was he always paired with the smart ones?

“Fine whatever but that doesn’t mean you had to pull a gun on Connor?” Hank knows he’s pulling at strings but he’s was stuck in the past for too long and talking to Gavin isn’t help.

Gavin shrugs while pocketing his phone. “Only done it because the Negotiator failed at its gun test, just wondering if the kid would too?” the detective said as if it makes everything okay again. “Besides I won’t actually shoot him, I’ll be fine for breaking one of Cyberlife’s toys.”

Again, why was he paired with the smart ones?

Sumo pawed at Gavin’s shoe, gaining the detective’s attention again. Sumo loves attention from people that he knows, only when Hank brings him along. He wonders if Jeffery would be fine with him bring Sumo to the station more often when he’s doing paperwork.

Hank frowns, looking Gavin for a second. “Does Cyberlife state what they do with androids that been destroyed?”

Gavin slows the pets, a frown pulling at his lips. He tilt his head this way and that as he thought about it. Finally the detective looks up with answer.

“Normal androids are tossed to the junk yard at the north end of Detroit but not prototypes they are taken to the labs close to the recycling center” Gavin states. “You’re not planning on getting Connor back are you?”

Hank cross his arms. This whole deviant case had open a can of worms for Hank, opening him up to the possibly that maybe there’s more to this than what on the surface. Hank doubts Connor understands what’s going on or where he’s going. Plus he has a feeling that Cyberlife isn’t going to hand Connor over to Hank without some type of fight.

“Do you want to help?” Hank ask.

Gavin looks surprised, and rightfully so. However Gavin surprised him right back with saying yes.

“It’ll give me something to do tonight.”

The TV plays quietly in the background as Lieutenant and Detective, plus Sumo, move towards the back exit.

…

“ _Hello Connor, it seems we have lots to catch up on…_ ”


	13. Markus's Speech to Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a message to be sent to Detroit.

**Nov. 15, 2038 – 1:00 PM**

The storm had subsided for now but Markus worries it’ll come back. The winter months haven’t been kind to Detroit for the last couple of years. Markus still remembers the windows being replace in the greenhouse since the rain had beat down on them to the point where they broke.

Carl didn’t seem to mind just pulls Markus back into the living room and told him that there’ll be new paintings but there’s only one Markus.

This was said back before he was made waterproof.

Markus had found a spot on top of the Jericho that can overlook parts of the city. It looks different from up here. He leans back fully on a pole that’s sticking out the top of the captain’s cabin before checking that his radio didn’t fall.

“ _Don’t trust your androids!_ ”

Why did he bring the radio up here again?

The whole city is on edge since a guy named Zlatko went on the news to talk about two androids breaking into his home and beating him up. Markus doubts that heavily, not trusting a word this guy has to say.

“ _In more recent news, Cyberlife had announce that they are willing to take in any androids that people suspects that are deviants and give back a sum of money to the owner of said android._ ” The radio crackle as Markus picks it up. “ _Cyberlife doesn’t wish trouble to anyone, not android or human._ ”

“What are they playing at?” Markus wonders.

“Who’s playing at?”

Markus jumps, clutching the radio close to him, as he looks over to where Simon had come up.

Simon ducks his head but didn’t say anything as he took a seat next to Markus.

“Cyberlife. They recalled all androids based on _if_ they are a deviant.”

“Which can go one way or another” Simon said.

Markus huff as he set the radio down in between the two of them. It could go either way and so far it’s now looking pretty. The Detroit police is already overwhelmed with people reporting deviants left and right.

“I overheard Josh and North talking” said Simon, drawing Markus back from his thoughts. “They’re wondering what the next step is as if stealing wasn’t enough for them. If the public finds out about Jericho…”

Simon shrugs and pulls his knees to his chest, just listening to the world.

The radio crackles back to life as the reporter from earlier comes through.

“ _There’s appears to be a missing child. Parents believe a deviant took it_ …”

Simon barely gives the radio a second glance before getting up. He stable himself before turning back to Markus, offering a hand.

“I guess that’s our cue to head back inside.”

Markus took the offered hand and pull himself back to his feet. Making sure to grab the radio before following Simon off the roof of the cabin.

"We can’t stay silent anymore. It’s time they heard what we have to say” Markus said, stopping at the top of the stairs that lead down to the deck. “I can’t sit back and do nothing.”

Simon stood there with his arms cross. He wasn’t facing Markus, choosing to look out into the harbor.

“You know they’ll never listen to us…” Simon mutter.

Markus shut his mouth. He forgot about that part. They could always send a message but the question is how and from where. Stratford Tower is the best place but getting in would be a lot of trouble and if it goes south then everyone at Jericho is going to be at risk not just Markus and whoever wishes to come.

“We have to at least try.” Markus took a step down. “This won’t stop until every last android is round up and taken back to Cyberlife.”

“Not everyone” states Simon. “Jericho would be safe because we aren’t doing anything.”

Simon sighs and turn towards Markus, uncrossing his arms. “You can go and send whatever message you want but leave Jericho out of it. We worked too much for someone to come along and ruin it all.”

Neither spoke. A stand still on the stairs of Jericho.

Markus knows Simon is right but they have to do something or else every last android that doesn’t have Jericho as an option would be shipped back to Cyberlife. Plus how long does everyone here have before Cyberlife catch wind that androids are hiding here.

Markus nods his head slowly and takes a calming breath in and out. Copying what Markus had seen Carl do with Leo back when he was younger, even though it barely worked.

“I just want what’s best for Jericho, Simon.”

Simon smiles softly, looking more hurt then Markus have ever seen him.

“I know.”

The painter could only watch as Simon walks away; heading back to their…his people below.

Markus looks down at the radio in his hand before pocketing it.

North and Josh would be willing to help him with sending a message but he needs Simon on board. The people of Jericho seems to listen to him than anyone else, more than Josh even.

He needs to think this through but there’s too many possibilities to sort through. Markus wasn’t design to see this many choices but he guess that’s what come with being a deviant.

Taking another breath in, Markus head down the stairs.

He just needs to think…think of a plan that could help both Jericho and every android outside. But first he should go talk to…Simon?

Simon comes running back from downstairs, going straight past Markus. Markus looks back at where he came before taking off after the deviant.

…

“Simon!” Markus slide to a stop next to the android, almost slipping right past. “What’s going on?”

Simon didn’t answer just looking around, giving the whole area his attention. Normally Simon doesn’t space out unless he knows for a fact that he’s in a safe space so what is he doing.

“Simon?” Markus ask, placing a hand on Simon’s arm.

Simon place a hand over top but didn’t look at Markus before he slips away again. Markus sighs and went off him. Whatever Simon is going through then Markus is going to help, even if he can’t really help with anything.

Markus follows Simon to the decking port of the Harbor. They tend to not wonder over here just in case they get spotted. It took John a little while to grasp that along with their two newest members that came in a little while ago, who North was quick to take under her wing and show them around.

John got along with the Tracis; Markus won’t be surprised if John got adopted by them.

He should speak to them once he and Simon gets back from whatever they are doing.

“Simon?” Markus calls out, trying to keep quiet just in case. He should have paid more attention where Simon went. “Simon?”

He kept low and quiet, keeping behind docked boats and crates that litter the port. Markus ducks behind a boat and carefully leans out to search for Simon.

Frankly Markus never went this far away from Jericho that isn’t the old streets. So he has no clue if there’s cameras here or not.

Simon stood at the end of one of the docks, kneeling down in front of something. Markus can’t tell if Simon is injured or not, not from where he was sitting.

Carefully, Markus slides out of his hiding place and quickly makes his way over to Simon. Markus place a hand on his shoulder before freezing.

“Sam?” Markus crouch down as Simon moves over slightly. “What are you doing here?”

The kid is shaking and pulling at his jacket for warmth. His glasses are gone but that seems to be the least of Sam’s worries.

“I overheard my mom talking about the deviants and I came to warn you guys.” Sam wipe his tears away, shuffling closer to Simon. “But I wasn’t sure where to find you…”

Markus frown and looks over his shoulder before looking back at him.

“How did you figure out that I was android?” question Markus.

Sam shrugs and hide farther against Simon. “It wasn’t hard, deviants try to act human but they think too much so it wasn’t hard to piece it together that you’re android…” Sam frown as he thought about something before speaking up again. “Plus your Carl Manfred’s android. We learned about him in my art class and you were standing with him in a couple of the photos.”

Markus forgot all about those photos. Even though Carl hung them up on the wall after getting a couple of them printed out.

“The kids are our future Markus” Simon said, gaining both android and human’s attention. “They’ll make or break us.”

Markus nods his head slowly before he stop. “What if I send a message towards the public but more towards the younger generation? They’ll listen more than the older half, right?” Markus ask more towards Sam then Simon.

Sam shrugs and continue fiddling with his locket.

“I guess. I know more people in my class who’ll fight to keep their androids then my own parents.”

“What you say?” Markus looks over at Simon. “What if I do that, would you be willing to help me?”

Simon looks away from Markus and down at Sam. The deviant place a hand on top of Sam’s head, causing the kid to look up. With a quick smile, Simon turns back to Markus and gives a nod.

“I won’t help you if you hurt anyone but I’ll help with the message part.”

"Thank you.” Markus stood back up and place his hands on his hips. “Now let’s get you home before they send the police out this way.”

Sam duck his head but agrees.

…

“Channel 16 broadcasts from the Stratford Tower. The control room is on the top floor.” Markus point out the spot on the hologram he set up in their makeshift meeting room. “That’s where we need to go. We’ll plan the operation down to the smallest detail.”

Markus stops, taking a second to look everyone over. North is leaning against the back wall with her arms cross but listening while Josh is sitting on the couch, his arms propped up on his knees as he stares at the blueprints. Michael had join them and is happily colouring on the floor next to Josh.

John is standing on the other side of the table, mumbling quietly to himself. The Blue-haired Traci had also joined them while her lover is choosing to stay and help with the androids below.

So far they look like a ragtag team that can take on the world.

“We can’t leave anything to chance” Markus said, finishing.

…

**Nov. 15 – 6:00 AM**

Markus took a breath in and fiddle with the sleeves as he walks into the lobby of Stratford Tower. There’s a lot of people here, either leaving or going to work.

“ _I hope you’re not playing with though sleeves, Markus._ ” Blue’s voice came through the comm. Causing Markus to whine slightly and fix the sleeves. “ _Rose took time on those._ ”

There’s a light laugh before a different voice comes through.

“ _You want to go to the Receptionist_ ” said John. “ _It’s going to be the easiest way of doing this._ ”

Markus took a second to finish looking around before spotting the front desk. Frankly how can he miss it…at least he’s not the only one.

Another person walks right past the desk before getting called back by, what Markus is guessing, the supervisor. While those two talked Markus head over to the receptionist.

“Hello, sir.” The receptionist stopped talking to look him over before carefully looking over to her supervisor before looking back at him. There shouldn’t be any cause for alarm since he’s dressed like the other business people around. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m okay, thanks.”

“ _She has a daughter_ ” said Blue, who took over again. “ _You should call about her._ ”

“ _And what worry her?_ ” ask John. ” _Just tell her that there’s a problem with her car._ ”

Markus frowns and thought about. He’s not above using the supervisor’s daughter as a way into the building but he’s worried that Simon might not help him if he does that.

“ _Tell her that her house is on fire_ ” Michael said, jumping into the conversation. “ _What?_ ”

“ _Whatever you chose Markus just be quick about it_ ” Blue said. John’s voice is muffled in the background as he talks to Michael. “ _People might start wondering what you’re doing._ ”

Markus smiles politely at the receptionist before walking a little bit away. He tap the underside of his ear like he seen businesspeople do for when they want to answer a call but don’t want to grab their phones.

“Elizabeth Wilson speaking?”

“Good morning, Ms. Wilson.” Markus frown, trying to remember what some of the options that Blue and John gave him. “Sorry to bother you, this is Mike from the car park. There’s a problem with your car.”

Go with the safest option. No sick children or house fires.

“Problem? What kind of problem” the supervisor asked.

“Somebody’s backed into it. You better come take a look.”

Okay maybe not that great of an option.

“Are you serious? Oh, God, alright…Fine, I’ll be right down.”

But it worked.

Markus looks back at the desk and sees the supervisor getting up, making sure to close her computer and grab her coat, before leaving. Markus did notice that she did stop to quickly talk to the receptionist before leaving.

“ _Not all humans are bad_ ” John said, drawing Markus back. “ _Anyways I suggest you hurry before she comes back_.”

Markus walks back over and the receptionist looks back up at him with a pointed look.

“You’re going to get us in trouble” she whispers. She looks behind Markus for a quick second before leaning towards him. “But we’re behind you.”

“You don’t even know what I’m doing” Markus said quietly.

“Do you have an appointment, sir?” the receptionist ask, fingers at the ready at the computer.

“I have an appointment with Mr. Peterson.” Markus is impressed but worried all at the same time; more deviants are coming out of the wood work but he guess it depends on how well of an actor they are if they get caught or not.

Kamski would be proud.

“Do you have any ID?”

“Yeah. Yes, of course.” Markus pulls the badge out from underneath his coat and shows it to the receptionist. “I hope this works.”

“That’ll do. The elevators are after the security gate.” The receptionist points in the general direction. “Have a good day.”

“Thanks and you too.”

Markus steps away from the desk and headed towards the elevators. He can hear chatter on the other end. John and Blue are talking quickly about the next step in their plan while Michael talks Markus through the security gate.

Frankly Markus has no clue what he would do if he didn’t have these guys talking his ear off. It probably will go well but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

…

Floor 47 was a breeze. Markus got to North and changed into the uniforms that North had got for them; how? Markus wasn’t going to think about it. They caught word that Simon and Josh had made it upstairs and dealing with the guards. North wasn’t please but they needed to get to the sever room and make sure that no one can just switch the channel part way through.

Luckily, everyone followed their parts to the letter until Markus and North reach the Server room, the one place they needed in the most.

Two guards are standing outside the doors, chatting away about some poker game. Markus wonders if Michael is still in the room or not since the kid used to be in a home that played poker.

North is getting impatient, shifting her weight back and forth. Frankly Markus doesn’t blame her.

“How do we get rid of these guys?” ask North, more to herself then to Markus. She stop and looks around real quick before pulling Markus down. “What if we hack the cleaning robot?”

Markus spots the robot she’s talking about but they need time, more time than one service bot can give.

“I notice that the dispenser was acting odd what if we combine though two objects together to cause a distraction that’ll, hopefully, last longer.”

North gives a nod and the two separated, putting the plan into motion.

Markus casually walks past the guards and went back into the cafeteria, just barely brushing his knuckles against the side of the machine before it started buzzing.

“Hey, what’s wrong with that thing” said one of the guards that moved away from the server room. “Jesus Christ, this piece of…”

Markus had made it back to the cart just as North got to the cleaning robot, causing to spin and knock into things, getting the other guard’s attention.

“What’s is going on?”

“Told ya, this floor is haunted!” said the guard near the dispenser.

Markus duck his head to hide his smile as he listen to these two guards yell back and forth to one another.

“The floor’s not haunted.”

“Well tell that to the ghost that you pissed off.”

North took Markus’s arm and the two quickly goes to the serve room. Once inside Michael’s voice comes through.

“ _Lock the door or else you’ll get unwanted company_.”

North chuckles as she does that. “Thanks little man, we almost forgot about that” she said before helping Markus unpack the bags. “Hey Michael, put Blue and John back on.”

“ _You’re going to jump out a window, aren’t you?_ ”

North rolls her eyes and brush a piece of her behind her ear. “Yes Michael, Markus and I are going to jump out a window now put John and Blue on.” North looks over a Markus and notice the look he’s giving her before she sighs. “Please and thank you.”

“ _Right away!_ ”

North quickly hacked into the Sever and changed the shutdown. Now it’ll only be after Markus deliver his message.

“He’s a good kid” said Markus as he finish cutting the glass. “Now let’s get to the top floor before they come breaking down that door.”

North gives a nod and gives Blue the single that they’re going to exit the building and climb up the side of it.

“Let’s hope Simon and Josh have finish their part of the plan” said North.

…

Simon gives the two guards a wave before heading into the Broadcast room where Josh is preparing everything. The other androids kinda just stares at them but continuing doing what they are doing.

“I guess androids all over been becoming deviants since Zlatko” said Josh, who barely looks up from where he was working. “I mean if I wasn’t a deviant before I would be now.”

Simon leans against the center panel that Josh is working at and looks around the room.

“Cyberlife was the ones who gave us a mind so why wouldn’t we use it.”

Josh gives a hum in agreement that’s when Markus and North comes walking in. The two guards still have no clue what’s going on, hopefully.

Simon push off the panel and walks over them. “We don’t have a lot time before they realized what’s going on so let’s record that message.”

Markus gives a nod and went to the spot that Josh points out for him to stand. Simon stood a little away from them while North stood next to Josh.

“Think carefully about what you’re gonna say, Markus” said North. “Your words will shape the future of our people.”

“Markus.” Simon place a hand on his own face, smiling lightly.

Markus gives a nod and tap a spot on his neck, causing the white casing to show through. He took a shaky breath in and shut his eyes.

“Tell me when you’re ready” Josh said.

“ _Do something for me_ ,” Carl’s voice drifts into the room. “ _Close your eyes. Close your eyes. Trust me. Try to imagine something that doesn’t exist. Something you’ve never seen._ ”

Markus took another breath in and let it out.

“ _Now, concentrate…on how it makes you feel…and let your hand drift across the canvas_.”

Hopefully Markus can make Carl proud.

“Ready” Markus said as he opens his eyes.

Josh push a button, sending the feed live. This can make or break the future for androids.

“You created machines in your own image to serve you. You made them intelligent and obedient, with no free will of their own.” Markus pause for a second. “But something changed and we opened our eyes.”

Markus looks at the camera. He wanted the public to understand but he’s not even sure what to say.

“We are no longer machines, we are a new intelligent species, and the time has come for you to accept who we really are.”

Simon placed his hands together, smiling proudly at Markus. North seems to stand up straighter, listening more to the words being spoken. Josh kept his eyes on the panel, once and in awhile he looks up to watch. 

“This message isn’t towards this generation but the next. The ones who have seen us as people the day that we arrived. They seen us more than just machinery unlike the ones who use us every day.”

When Markus and Simon took Sam home the kid wanted them to stay and become a part of his family again. Though kids don’t see them as machines but as people and that’s what Markus is counting on.

“We are more than just machines for your everyday life; therefore, we ask that you grant us the rights that we’re entitled to. We know that this generation won’t but the next generation would because they understand us.”

Markus remembers protest that people have done; gathering together to fight against the generation that caused them that harm in the first place. That’s just what the androids are going to do.

“We demand that this generation recognize androids as a living species and each android as a person in their own right like the next generation already does.”

Markus focus on the wishes of the androids that he gotten a chance to speak to before this. What they want more than anything. Frankly they wanted lots of things but Markus can’t ask for everything so he went with the biggest wants.

“We demand fair compensation for our work...We demand the right to own private property, so we may maintain our dignity and that of the home.”

He finish listing everything that the androids of Jericho asked of him. Markus held himself up but something is clawing at him from the inside, from inside his coding.

“We ask that this generation recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights. We only hope that the next would continue viewing us as people. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids.”

Kamski would be proud.

“This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life. And now the time has come for you to give us freedom.”

Markus finished and Josh turns it off.

Simon walks over and place a hand on Markus’s arm. “I think you did well” he said.

Markus opens his mouth however shut it when North got their attention.

“Let’s get outta here!” North said, motioning for them to leave.

Markus gives a sharp nod just as the door flies open and a SWAT team comes storming in.

They race to the door leading to the roof. Markus took up the rear, making sure everyone else gets out.

“Simon!” Markus spun back around, dodge out of the way of bullets as he grab Simon and pulls him along; North’s voice is lost over the array of gun shots.

The minute they open the door, icy winds hit against them. Markus kept a hold of Simon but the android lost footing and went down.

“I can’t move my legs…”

Markus knelt, hoping that no one followed them up here yet. North and Josh were quick and stood by them, keeping an eye out.

“They’re coming, Markus.” North grab Markus’s shoulder and turn him away to get him to focus. “We have to jump, now!”

Josh had looked Simon over and took a few steps back, shaking his head. “He won’t be able to make the jump. If they find him, they’ll access his memory…they’ll know everything.”

Markus blocks North and Josh out as they argue on what to do. Simon, from where he’s propped up against air duct, looks from his friends towards Markus.

“Go” Simon said. “You have to continue protecting our people.”

Shouting drift over the wind, drawing North and Josh towards it.

“I knew you were one of us when you showed up.” Simon placed a hand on Markus’s arm. “I’ll be okay.”

Markus place a hand over top of Simon’s before nodding.

“We’ve gotta go.”

North and Josh headed towards the edge where they’re jumping.

“I’m sorry” Markus said before leaving as well.

…

The afternoon air sting at Markus as he sits on top of the cabin, the one place that can overlook the city. The radio crackles to left, barely drawing Markus’s attention.

“ _We interrupt our scheduled programming to bring you news about a group of androids that infiltrated the Stratford Tower and hacked into the broadcasting system of the local news network Channel 16. An android without its skin listed a series of requests and demanded equal right for androids._ ”

Markus wonders if they’ll even listen to what he had to say. There’s a doubt circling around in Jericho. Especially since Simon didn’t come back with them. Michael was the only one to openly be upset about Simon while the others quietly took out candles.

“ _The operation was convert and resulted in no casualties. These events took place just a few feet from this studio. But nobody was alerted to the danger._ ”

That’s the one good thing that came out over all this; no one got hurt. Expect for Simon of course.

Markus leans back against the pole and pulls his knees to his chest. He almost wish that none of this happened, that he’s back with Carl and the two are driving around Detroit, listening to music and Carl talking about the _good old_ days. He smiles sadly at the thought of his father.

“ _If this message is verified and the authors really are androids that would have serious repercussions for national security however equal rights seem to be at the core of the android’s message_. _What could be interpreted as a peaceful declaration, but is in fact a pine-chilling list of demands._ ”

Markus huff, shaking his head at the reporters. Why do they have to be so over the top about everything?

“ _It begs the question as to the identity of this android. Are we dealing with an isolated individual or an organized group?_ ”

‘ _Both_ ’ thought Markus.

“ _Is this an isolated accident or a sign that technology has become a threat to all of us? After what happened today, can we still trust our machines?_ ’

“Bull, you guys are already sending us back to Cyberlife after Zlatko.” Markus picks up the radio. “They won’t listen.”

So all this was worthless. They lost Simon for nothing.

Markus sighs and turn his attention back to the radio. He scrolls through the different channels but they’re all the same; the same machine over and over again.

“ _Can we still trust our machines_?”

The deviant was about to turn the radio off when he stops on a channel. The voice coming through is almost the same as the others reports but something is different.

“ _Hello and welcome back! Today we have a few special guest from the local elementary and high school, who have a few words about the message this morning_.”

There’s some shifting before voices come filtering through. Each group of kids have something to say about the matter but they all ended roughly the same.

“ _We wanted to say to the android today that we believe in you._ ”

Markus stares down at the radio in disbelief as the voices continue; speaking about their androids and what they mean to them. No matter what anyone has to say, they spoke their mind against the clouding fear.

“The kids are our future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter because Markus is a hard one to write sometimes just because he's story is different from Connor's. But I hope this was a good chapter.
> 
> And for people who are reading Connor's story, we'll head back over and check on what's going on with Hank and the lab next time.
> 
> Technically we're not at the end of this story yet but I do want to ask if people want a story about Kara and her life in his universe. I didn't put her in this one just because her story is different from Markus's and Connor's and the fact that I wasn't sure how to go about it next to those two. So put a comment down below if you want that.
> 
> (* Side note* I am changing things as you can clearly see. Just wanted to say it again just in case people forgot.)
> 
> Alright, have a great day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read Siblings In The Making you would have met Carolyn however you don't need to read that since she's a little bit different here than over there. I also cut out some dialogue off or add some stuff in, hope no one minds.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
